Two sides of love
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Two different sides who are not fans of the other. Yet despite the distrust and hate towards one another something unexpected arises. Could it be just an unexpected event or could it actually tie into something much bigger than any of them could have ever even imagined? But with the odds stacked against them will they be able to make it through or will it all crumble apart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

AN:

This is a really really old story but I hope it's still good.

Since I have decided to continue this story you might see a difference between my past writing and my writing now but I still like what I had written in the past. I may or may not have tried to work on it before but I don't remember what I did or when I did it. So I'm going to keep it even if I touch it up here and there. Plus this is a good way to compare my writing from years ago to now.

I sincerely hope that you still will enjoy this story.

Mello.

No one's P.O.V.

Sixteen year old L Lawliet of the Feather freedoms group puts the wood, he had gathered for his group's fire, down on the ground.

There are two groups in the forest and two different territories. Each live in a gigantic house on their own territory. Both of them are different by their traditions. Feather freedoms have partners in flight while Barens do not.

L's partner in flight is a robin and like any other Feather freedom he wears two feathers of his partner in flight in his hair. It's tradition to.

Little Four year old Nate runs into the gigantic home with his twin Silver, or as he prefers Sin, chasing him.

Sin is a few seconds older than Nate and Nate is more of the shy one. Sin looks identical to Nate but unlike Nate Sin has chocolate brown eyes that change to red when under any kind of darkness, he wears tinted blue clothes instead of white and the two boys personalities are a little different including their talents. His voice lastly has something different in it so it sounds like Nate's but at the same time there's a small hint of something else in it that you just know when you hear it.

The two have twin telepathy that they've had since birth, it allows them to be connected through their minds including talking, sensing if the other is close by and sometimes if the two establish a stronger link then they can find each other as long as they keep it so the link stays in place until they stop or can't hold it any longer. They sometimes send what they see or have seen to each other through their twin telepathy.

Twin telepathy is rare especially gaining it at birth like the two did but it can also be obtained by a pair of twins getting close to their own twin in which there's the possibility that they can gain it.

Both Nate and Sin don't have their partner in flight yet.

"Come on brother!" Nate calls back to his twin.

Sin grabs Nate into his arms. "Gotcha."

They both laugh.

L goes over to them. "Why hello you two. Enjoying yourselves?"

The two brothers look up to L.

"Yes." Sin answers with a smile.

Nate nods in agreement.

L smiles. "Don't forget you two will be going to get your partners in flight soon." He reminds them. "On your fifth birthday that's in two days."

"We know." Sin lets go of his brother and jumps happily. "I'm so excited to find out who will be my partner in flight. I think Nate's partner in flight should be one with white feathers. That way he'd look more like an angel than he already is."

"Sin!" Near gives his brother a small glare. "Please don't push the attention to me."

Sin smiles at his brother. "I was just saying. No worries."

"How about a small test." L suggests.

"Okay." Nate and Sin look back to L this time speaking in unison with each other.

L sits down on a close by chair. "Tell me about the partners in flight. You'll need to remember everything about them."

Sin stands up proudly and takes a step forward. "The partners in flight are the birds that we kill as our first kill. We wear two of their feathers in our hair to bind us to them so in the afterlife we have wings and will not be stuck on the ground in the afterlife. Even when we bathe our partners in flights feathers stay on us no matter what. They don't get ruined even as we wash because it is connected to us and we treasure them."

Nate steps forward to his brothers side but he looks a little more slouched but not too noticeable and its easy to miss. "And if we kill them respectfully then they will let us fly in the afterlife. Our partner in flight is our treasure and must protect our feathers because if we die without them then we will be stuck on the ground like everyone else who has no partner in flight. Also our partner in flight helps keep us safe. As long as we make sure to kill them respectfully and wear their feathers in pride then we can do things such as jump from a fetal height and land without a scratch. But even our partners have limits so we need to make sure we understand ourselves as well as our partner in flight the best we can so we can better understand the limits the best we can."

"Very good." L congratulates warmly. "Now you two should take some food to your mother and one year old sister." L is close to second in command of the Feather freedoms. If the other second in command died L would take his place, so needless to say L is respected in the group.

"Of course. Come on Nate."

The two leave.

Elsewhere…

Fourteen year old Light of the Barens group and his fifteen year old friend Misa stand by the border between the two groups. Like all Barens neither Misa or Light have a partner in flight or have even heard of it.

"I wonder what the Feather freedoms are like." Light inquired.

"Are you crazy!?" Misa gasps. "They'd kill you! They are people you don't want to meet. Anyone who has ever tried to walk into their territory has never come out. And I wanna be heard from!" She whines.

"Ugh." Light sighs in annoyance. "Have you ever met any of them? I want to meet one and see what they are really like. Heard that they follow a tradition of some sort. I want to learn more about it." Light stares off into the territory of the Feather freedoms. "If I could meet just one and we have a chance to learn about each other. It could solve all our problems."

"Light!~" Misa throws her arms around him. "There's no way we can reason with brutes like them. Let's go home and away from their territory." She then let's go of Light and starts walking in the direction of the gigantic house that is deeper in their groups, The Barens, territory away from the border between the two groups for obvious reasons as the Feather freedoms have done the same.

Light watches Misa go then looks back into the Feather freedoms territory.

A flash of black like a human running at quick speeds in the Feather freedoms territory is seen by him. It disappears quickly though.

"Was that a Feather freedom?" Light wonders as he stares at the spot where he saw the person flash by.

"Light! Come on!" Misa calls.

Light turns and with a last glance back into the others territory he double checks for anyone then follows Misa.

They get back and see two of the younger ones in the Barens group playing in the afternoon sun just outside the gigantic house.

Six year old Mihael and five year old Mail. They call themselves Mello and Matt though. Mihael is Misa's little brother and the two friends are running around chasing each other.

Misa heads inside while Light stops and watches Mihael and Mail play.

"So you two." Light clears his throat and continues when he gets their attention as they stop playing. "Both of you keeping up with your studies?"

"You bet!" Mihale's face brightens.

Light's P.O.V.

Mihael and Mail along with myself are some of the smartest people in our group. Always on top of our studies.

"What about your studies on the Feather freedoms?" I question.

"We are making sure to stay on top of every subject that has ever come up!" Mihael grins but his eyes hold a small glare, most likely because he feels I insulted his intelligence. "The Feather freedoms are scums that kill intruders on their territory and have traditions that don't make sense to us. They also wear two feathers in their hair for some reason but no one knows why."

I was about to reply when something catches my attention.

My older brother who is Misa's boyfriend comes out of the house. He looks kind of like me but his hair is more of a gingerish red color and his eyes are tinted red. He is fifteen years old and is the one most likely to become a killer between the two of us. He gets into trouble a lot and is pretty much fearless. His name is Kira. "Hey Light!" He comes over to me.

I look to him. "What is it? And you two." I glance at Mihael and Mail. "Conversation done."

Mihael and Mail leave my view.

I turn my attention back to Kira.

He has this evil grin on his face. "Let's go pull some prank on one of the adults." He laughs. He is also one of the smartest people in our group but it's kind of sad he just uses his smarts for trouble most of the time.

I sigh. "Kira. You and I both know or should know that it isn't right to do that." I walk into the house calling over my shoulder. "Don't bring me down with you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Sun down.

Feather freedoms.

No one's P.O.V.

Beyond and Always run through the woods for a small run cause they felt like it before going back to the house.

Beyond looks like L but he prefers to wear a long sleeved black shirt along with slightly tinted dark jeans and his eyes are red since he was born with the shinigami eyes, those being the main differences other than personality and age.

Always has sea blue eyes and has light brown that goes to just an inch below his ears. He is wearing a navy blue pull over hoodie, slightly baggy jeans and black runners. He has fair skin and is seen by a lot as quite the beauty.

Beyond is fifteen years old and Always is fourteen years old. They are boyfriends and love each other deeply.

Beyond's partner in flight is a magpie.

Always partner in flight is a meadowlark.

Sometimes the two go by A and BB.

Beyond slows down to a halt and Always stops next to him.

"What is it?" Always asks.

Beyond smirks and cups Always face in his hands. "Oh I just thought I could steal your breath away." He kisses Always and Always kisses him back.

Always wraps his arms around Beyonds neck and one of Beyonds hands tangle themselves in Always silky soft hair. They kiss for a little bit then break apart.

"It worked." Beyond smiles as he sees Always slightly breathless.

Meanwhile with L ….

L heads out into the forest and towards the border to check if he spots anyone not a Feather freedom in the territory.

He comes to the border and spots someone inside the territory. Not just anyone but someone he had seen on the Barens territory as one of them.

The intruder is wearing brown pants, black runners, a black t-shirt and has brown hair. He is facing away from L right now.

So L sneaks up behind him but the man turns around and smiles at L.

Light's P.O.V.

I hear a soft shuffle of feet and turn around to see a beautiful angel.

His hair is jet black and spikey. He has wide grey eyes with dark bags under them. He is wearing a cotton white long sleeved shirt and baggy jeans. He is walking with bare feet and he slouches. He kinda looks like a panda in a way, a really cute one. What really catches my eyes is the two robin feathers in his hair.

"Why hello there." I smile at him.

He remains emotionless but narrows his eyes without showing emotion somehow. "You are in Feather freedom territory. Leave or die." He warns.

"A beauty such as yourself is a Feather freedom? I am liking you guys already." I put a finger under his chin. "How about a deal? Your name and I'll leave your territory."

He pushes my hand away gently and stares into my eyes.

I patiently wait for his answer.

"L. Lawliet." He sighs.

"See that wasn't so hard. Now how about you meet me at the border tomorrow night? I would love to see a beauty such as yourself again." I purr slightly as I speak.

He looks away with the smallest of blush dusting his cheeks almost easily to overlook. "I guess I could."

"It's a date." I grin and walk off the Feather freedoms territory into my own group's territory happy.

L's P.O.V.

I feel all warm inside.

Could this be love?

No way! I can't fall in love with a Baren!

However… maybe this could work…. It's worth a try.

I turn to head back to the house.

The younger ones are most likely getting ready for bed right now.

Near's P.O.V.

I wonder who my partner in flight is going to be.

A swan? What about a raven? Or maybe a jay?

I stare at the ceiling thinking about all the different kinds of birds out there.

I feel as though I will not be getting sleep tonight.

The next day.

Near's P.O.V.

Sometime during the night I had somehow drifted asleep and woke up the next day. It happened as I had closed my eyes and awoke that morning.

I sit up and stretch. After a quick stretch I look over to Silver who is still asleep in his bed next to mine. I decide to not wake him and I quietly get out of bed.

Heading downstairs I smell breakfast being cooked.

I peek into the kitchen to see some of those that can cook cooking eggs.

The kitchen is huge! It has two walk in fridges, a walk in pantry and tons of other things that I really don't care about.

"Ah little Nate good morning." Always greets me as he walks past me into the kitchen.

"Morning Always." I respond and head down to the relaxing room.

The relaxing room is all windows and is attached to the side of the gigantic house. It's big with a fireplace, many couches, a radio and books on a book shelf. The tinted grey, not because of dirt its actual color is tinted grey, carpet is really soft and always smells so good.

I wasn't the only one wanting some relaxation time.

"Good morning sir." I bow to our leader.

Our leader is named Jack. He has ginger hair that reaches to his ear lobes and his eyes are a green that reminds everyone of freshly sprouted grass. He is wearing a somewhat tightfitting quarter sleeve orange colored shirt, it shows off his well-built figure. He is also wearing normal flannel jeans and no shoes or socks. His partner in flight is a falcon. He looks to me and stands. "You may rise."

I stand up to how I normally stand from my bowing position.

He comes over to me and puts a hand on my head with a smile. "You'll grow to be a strong Feather freedom. I can see the spirit in your eyes and I believe you will help end the war between us and the Barens. However." He crouches so he can look closer into my eyes. "You cannot do it alone. Remember that you can do great things but you can never do it alone." He then stands and leaves.

I watch him go going over his words in my head.

L's P.O.V.

I am in my room.

Some decide to share a room for one reason or another since we have space but I room alone and it doesn't bother me at all.

I look out the window and can't help but feel excited for meeting that male again.

Jack leaves the house and I watch him from the window I am looking out of.

His son Flitter comes out behind him. Flitter is a nineteen year old male and second in command until his father retires or dies. Flitter has a purple martin as his partner in flight. His hair is dyed dark green and his eyes are like pools of melted bronze. He wears a light purple pull over sweater that doesn't have a hood and grey sweatpants.

It looks like they are talking but about what I wonder.

Not my place to know unless they want to tell me though which is a two percent chance it is something they'll tell me, I turn and change into another pair of the clothes I wear every day.

Kira's P.O.V

Feather freedoms deserve to burn! They don't accept our ways and say we are doing things wrong when they do things wrong!

I slam my fist onto the table in front of me. "They are nothing more than savages."

However….

My brother Light wants to know more about them….. An exploration into their territory tomorrow will make him regret.

It's the perfect plan!

My girlfriend Misa comes into the room. "Kira?"

I look to her. "Yes love?"

She comes over and sits on my lap.

I move my hand from the table to hold her hand.

"Light is going on and on about the Feather freedoms again. I don't get what he sees in them." She snuggles against my chest. "They deserve to die."

"Yes they do. I'll take Light into their territory and show him that there is nothing good about them. I promise I won't get hurt." I add the last part because I know how much she worries.

Misa just nods.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Light's P.O.V.

It's almost time to go meet that beauty I saw, as well as kind of met, yesterday! I'm so excited!

"Light." My brother's voice comes from the door way to my bedroom.

I turn and face him. Truth is, I don't really like him all that much which is why I refused to room with him but he rooms with his girlfriend anyways while I roomed alone. "What do you want Kira?"

Some room together for one reason or another and others like to room alone but we have space so it's ok.

He leans on my oak wood door frame. "Just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the Feather freedoms territory tomorrow."

"Um sure?" I guess it could be another chance to see L again but I need to make sure Kira doesn't try to cause trouble over there.

"Great!" He then leaves in a flash.

I hope he's not planning something stupid.

L's P.O.V.

I walk towards the border slowly.

The sun is setting and I told Jack I was just going for a walk when he asked.

I look to the border and on the Barens side I see the man from before, sitting on the ground and leaning back on a tree. He looks so relaxed.

Cautiously I creep forward towards the border.

He checks his watch then looks over at me. He smiles warmly. "Hello my beauty."

"You never gave me your name." I accuse.

"Pardon my rudeness." He gets up and comes right over to me. "Names Ratio Yagami but you can call me Light." He strokes my hair.

"Okay Light." I lean into his touch subconsciously.

He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close to his body. "You're gorgeous my lovely. May I have this kiss?" He brushes his fingers on my lips.

I gasp softly and can only manage a nod. I am not sure what is going on with me as I am allowing him to be so close to me. I just can't push him away or say no as everything about me screams yes to his advances.

What is happening to me!

Is it really love?

It's a seventy percent chance it is love.

He leans in and passionately kisses me. His lips are really soft and sweet.

I moan into the kiss and we break apart.

I lick my lips and he smiles.

"I love you L. Though we just met I love you." Light nuzzles my hair.

"I love you too." I wrap my arms around his neck as the words come out before I can process them and my body feels like it's been taken over by this feeling deep down inside.

We rub our noses together with a small grin on our faces.

"What's with the feathers?" Light gently plays, mostly just gently and carefully holds to keep them from getting damaged, with my partner's in flights feathers in my hair.

"They are our treasure. All of us have them. Their not only our first kill but our partners in flight to ensure we have wings in the afterlife. So we won't be stuck on the ground like everyone else who doesn't have partners in flight. There's a whole ceremony for it on each child's fifth birthday. We have two going out to get their partners in flight tomorrow. The kills must be respectful and we wear the feathers with pride. If we die without them then we will be stuck on the ground so we protect them with our lives. They also help us do more than other humans while we are alive but there is of course limits to that." I have no idea why I told him all that. What the hell am I doing! Oh wait we love each other… Right? It's my first time to love someone like this. I raise a hand wanting to get his hand off of my partners in flight feathers but I think Light got my message without having to take his hand away from my partners in flight feathers.

"Wow. That's amazing." He looks fascinated at my partner in flights feathers and let's go of them. He had made sure to not bring any harm to them in anyway when he touched them as he gently as well carefully held them. "I promise you can trust me with that information and anything else. I'll come and see if I can watch the ceremony."

"You'll have to be very careful, you know how the others are really protective of the territory." I warn him.

"Don't worry. I promise I won't get caught and plus I'll stay hidden see if I can find the one or ones getting their partners in flight and watch. Then I'll leave. I promise it'll just be the ceremony thing if I can find it and see it then I'm off so I won't get caught." He smiles.

I nod and lean onto his body.

He hugs me close and buries his face in my hair; my head is on his chest.

A twig snapping catches my attention and also gets Light's attention. It's on the Barens side of the border.

"Go. I'll make sure they won't find you or harm you." Light whispers in my ear.

I turn and hide in the bushes nearby to watch.

Light's P.O.V.

I quickly head back to the border and make it just as Kira steps into view.

"Hi brother." I act casual. "You felt like a night stroll too?"

He looks into the Feather freedoms territory. "No I was hoping to see if I could ruff up a stinking Feather freedom."

"No!" I quickly tell him. "Don't cause trouble with them. We should meet them and get to know them." I try to get him out of it.

He looks me in the eye. "Light why are you so nice to them? I swear you are becoming insane." He sighs and puts a hand to his forehead to elaborate his annoyance.

"You are the insane one." I roll my eyes.

He suddenly pushes past me and goes right onto the Feather freedoms territory. He is going in exactly the direction L went!

"Wait!" I start to rush towards him to stop him.

He stops at the bush L disappeared into and looks into the territory with a small glance to the bush like he is just acknowledging it's there before moving on with his looking. "Hmmmmm…. You know brother now that I think about it." He turns and looks at me with a strange kind expression. "I would like to learn about them. Especially about the feathers in their hair."

I blink but he looks genuine enough…. Though I'll watch out for any tricks. Maybe I can get him to like the Feather freedoms. "Come with me and let's talk about how we will go about this. You'll see that they are more than likely not these bad people we hear stories of."

He comes back over to me and follows me back into our territory.

I feel proud that I protected L.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

11 am the next day.

No one's P.O.V.

All of the Feather freedoms stand outside their house. They are making a tunnel and at the end of it is Jack.

Jack glances to make sure everyone is here then begins the ceremony. "Nate and Silver River! Come forward."

Nate and his brother Sin walk through the tunnel and come to stand in front of Jack. They both bow respectfully.

"Today is your two's fifth birthday! It is time for you both to get your partners in flight. Now remember this. It is not just any bird, you will know when you meet your partner in flight. Also remember what you have been taught." Jack smiles at the two brothers. "You will be given a knife each and you will be released to go get your partner in flight. Now go! And may the spirit of your partner in flight guide you!"

Sin and Nate raise and run back down the tunnel to get the knives and go to find their partner in flight.

Light's P.O.V.

I had been waiting here for this since sun rise.

I watch and listen in on everything from a hiding spot, waiting.

Suddenly the two brothers Nate and Silver run off, grabbing a knife given to them as they go by then heading out into the forest.

I creep around and follow the one that is only wearing white, whichever one that is.

The two brothers split up and creep through the forest looking around.

Near's P.O.V.

I see a few birds on my little trek through the forest but none of them feel right so I ignore them.

I get close the Barens border, following my feet and letting them take me to my partner in flight.

That's when I see a bird and I feel a connection to it.

Hiding in the bushes I peer at what type of bird it is.

A diamond dove. Interesting choice of a partner in flight I must say.

It is just sitting there on the ground and it looks like its watching me.

I cautiously walk out of the bushes and creep towards it. I expect it to fly away.

However it doesn't. It looks at me and stays where it is.

I am able to get real close to it. I bend over and I lower my hand to allow it to climb onto my hand.

It hops onto my pointer finger and lets me raise it up away from the ground.

I gently pet it with my free hand and keep the knife away from it right now. "My name is Nate River. Since birth our spirits have been in a bond but haven't become one." I remember the words we were taught to say. "Let us become one? You will be my treasure." I show it the knife and wait for it to accept.

It looks at me then at the knife. As if it understood it sticks its neck out.

"Thank you my equal." I gently put the knife to its throat. "I will make this as quick and painless as I can." Quickly I slice its throat open knowing that's the best way to kill your partner in flight. Quick and painless means more respect and it must accept you first before you kill it. Or else you won't be able to fly in the afterlife even though you'll have wings or even have any benefits that have limits that your partner in flight can give you.

It goes limp on my hand and I drop the knife to the ground.

I pick off two of its feathers from its wings making sure they are good length feathers and I put my partner in flight on my shoulder while I put the feathers in my hair making sure the feathers are secure as the strand of hair that is tied to the feathers never falls out, unless pulled out by another person intentionally, to keep our feathers there as it also keeps our feathers from being hidden though it is up to you where exactly your feathers go but almost all keep them on the left side of their heads around the middle like me. When I am done I take my partner in flight back into my hands and kneel on the ground. I hold its body in one hand and use my other to start digging.

Once it is a deep enough hole I place my partner in flights body onto my lap so I can take out a piece of one of my shirts that I took so my partner in flight doesn't have to lie there in the dirt as it's a part of the tradition to do so and I add the object I chose to be seemingly within my partner in flights grasp of its wings as I also add it to around my partner in flights neck since I can so it also has something to keep the connection being both ways as another part of the tradition.

It is how we do things and the object I chose, that we always have on ourselves at all time so it must be something that can become two pieces for both us and our partner in flight to have one piece each to keep the connection being both ways, is the chain of a necklace I always wear while I keep the charm.

I will put the charm on another chain so I can always wear it.

The chain is a small looking silver metal chain but long enough so the charm rests on my chest.

The charm is a special black N inside of a rectangle blue gem that has a silver metal casing that covers the back and sides but it still allows the N to be clearly seen.

I got it when me and my brother were born as our sister also got hers when she was born.

Our parents thought it was a good idea and when they liked it on me and my twin they did the same to Rai who is our little sister but sadly father died with his body not able to be recovered when Rai was so young a day or two maybe shorter after she opened her eyes and me as well as Silver were only three since we are three years older than her.

It is tradition to do all of this and it is up to you on the object to bury with your partner in flight since we are all unique.

Once my partners in flights body is placed on the piece of one of my shirts like a cloth then I place it in in the hole with the piece on the bottom but it comes up the sides a little as if shielding my partners in flights body from the dirt under it and on either side of it.

"Rest in peace in my soul forever." I lower my head for a minuet then I burry my partners in flight body as soon as I felt a warmth in my heart. I then put a stick standing up straight at the head of my partner in flights resting place.

After all that I grab the knife and stand. Time to head back to the house.

Light's P.O.V.

It's amazing. It's as if the bird understood Nate. Not only that but Nate is acting so respectful to it.

He picks up the knife and walks back towards the house.

I follow then see him being congratulated by the others once he returns to the house and them checking out the feathers being careful.

Nate's brother Silver is also back and he has what looks like Raven feathers in his hair.

Looks like the ceremony is over so it's time to leave.

Near's P.O.V.

If you thought this was the end. You are wrong.

Now we must return to where we had buried our partners in flights bodies at sun set and sit there mourning their death till sun rise without sleeping.

All in tradition but now I have my partner in flight!

We also get to keep the knife we killed our partner in flight with so as to not disrespect its death so it's also a cherished item that is only big on not being used again so to not disrespect the death of our partner in flight so other than that it's nothing special like the object or the feathers as it comes in third compared to that; with the shirt that we took a piece from tying in third with it as we keep it for the same reason as well as just in case so to keep the connection if something happens.

"I've never seen these kinds of feathers before what is it?" Our mother looks at my feathers in my hair. Her partner in flight is a chickadee.

"A diamond dove mother." I explain.

Sin comes over with two black feathers in his hair. "Mine is a raven!" He puffs out his chest proudly.

I smile and nudge him gently. "You'll have wings that look like an angel of death."

"Guess I will." Sin smiles. "But I'm sure it will look good."

We don't laugh about it or joke rudely about it because it would be disrespectful to his partner in flight then Sin wouldn't be able to fly in the afterlife if we are disrespectful. We make sure to be respectful to them even when we are pointing things like that he or she will look like an angel of death with the black wings when they die, we make sure to not offend or be disrespectful to the partner in flight.

"Well I think both of you will have beautiful wings in the afterlife." She smiles then coughs. She is very sick as it started not long after Rai turned one which also is that Rai's second birthday will be coming up sometime soon or so here and only was able to come and congratulate us then she has to go back to the doctor section of the house.

"You should be resting mother." Me and Sin speak in unison.

"I will, I just wanted." Cough. "To congratulate my beautiful boys." She smiles weakly. "Both of you." Cough. Cough. "Will be amazing." She ends in a fit of coughing that brings the doctors to her.

Me and Sin share worried looks as she is taken away by the doctors.

The others continue to congratulate us but we are both worried about our mother.

Finally its sun set and I make my way to where I buried my partner in flight.

As I sit down next to its burial place I stay there silent, mourning for its death.

I feel a small peck on my leg and I look over.

There is another diamond dove like my partner in flight but different at the same time. This one is much fatter.

Even though I can't understand its chirping I have a special connection with these kinds of birds so it'll be like we understand each other.

"My partner in flight was a noble bird." I mummer to the other diamond dove. "I wish we didn't have to kill them. He deserved to live free. But I guess it's the best death to get huh?"

The dove moves closer to me and snuggles its head against my leg.

I reach over and pet its head gently. "I know. I'll miss him a lot too but he'll be with me in my soul." I gently smile.

It leans into my touch and chirps.

I look to the mound of earth that shows where I buried him, my partner in flight.

A fox comes close in hopes of getting at him.

"Back off!" I yell at said fox who runs off as soon as it notices me. "I'll keep you both safe for as long as I can." I explain to both my partner in flight and the other diamond dove.

Lights P.O.V.

Me and L meet up at our meeting place.

"That was amazing!" I gasp. "Everyone should have a partner in flight."

L smiles. "I'm glad you liked it. I don't think you would have noticed the end but at sun set we have to stay where we buried our partners in flights body without sleeping. Just so we can mourn for its death."

I hug L and kiss his forehead. "I know the two tribes won't accept us but I was hoping maybe …..Maybe one day we could get married even if we need to run away."

L nods and pecks me on the lips. "Maybe one day possibly. If only we can be together without worry."

I hum in agreement and hold L close to me. "We will be together. No matter what. I promise."

L smiles. "Light…."

"Yes my dear?"

He moves up my body and whispers in my ear.

I listen then look at his face. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

L nods. "I want to be yours and yours alone."

Mello's P.O.V.

I had gone to check out the Feather freedoms territory when I spot this angel just sitting there with a diamond dove curled up next to him on one side and a small mound of earth on the other

He has two diamond dove feathers in his hair and he seems to glow a little in the moonlight just enough to be beautiful. He looks up at the moon and I can't help but think how beautiful he is.

As much as I'd hate to admit it due to the fact that our groups are enemies….. But… I have fallen and fallen hard for this boy just by looking at him.

"Hello?" I call out to him and make my way towards him.

His head snaps around and looks at me with lovely wide eyes. "A Baren!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

I come over and sit in front of him. "I couldn't help but notice you."

He turns away to look at the small mound. "Not now, whatever it is you're doing. Get back to your own territory."

This shocks me.

He almost looks guilty when looking at the small mound.

"What's wrong?" I gently ask.

"I had to kill a wonderful bird to get my wings in the afterlife. Just wish there was another way." He kind of mumbles.

The diamond dove coos and snuggles closer to the angel.

The angel pets the diamond dove.

"Well at least he was killed by someone as respectful as you." I try to cheer him up. "May I mourn with you?"

He gives me a surprised look and I smile. He nods a little hesitant. "Sure. I guess but don't get comfortable in our territory."

I look at the small mound. "Please be nice to this boy in the afterlife." I don't know why I'm talking to a dead thing but I'm sure it'll help me win this angel over. I can just feel it. "He's an amazing person even though I have only just met him. So please to be kind like he is to you even if he did kill you."

The boy looks slightly shocked at me. "I thought the Barens were all mean and not to be with in any way respectful to such things as well as other things as they are mean. At least that's what I heard from stories. I've never seen a Baren before now." He is still mourning the birds death as he speaks to me.

I look over into his eyes. "Not all of us are that way. Though most may be like that sometimes, we all are not like that." I guess not just the Barens think that the other group are brutes. "I try to be one of the better ones." I say wording my words carefully as I don't want to push him away.

The angel looks to the diamond dove and pets it gently. "My friend would you lend me two of your feathers to help this boy not be stuck on the ground in the afterlife? He is too old for the ceremony but the least you could do is lend me two feathers to help him in the afterlife."

The diamond dove watches the boy's face as he speaks then it reaches into its wing and pulls out two decent sized feathers.

"Thank you." The boy takes the feathers then plucks a loose string from his shirt and ties the feathers securely to my rosary. "Take this as a gift of my appreciation of your kindness. Respect them and protect them to have wings in the afterlife. May your wings be strong."

I look down at my rosary and smile then I hug the boy. "Thank you. I will cherish this as the best thing ever to me because it is. Well second best compared to meeting you."

He smiles and snuggles to my chest. "Will you stay and mourn for my partner in flight all night?" He asks so innocently.

I nod. "Sure."

For the rest of the night we sat there mourning together over the bird that'll give this angel his wings in the afterlife.

By sun rise the boy shifts to get up and the diamond dove gets up only to give a small bow to the boy before flying away.

I get up with him. "I need to let you know that I love you. Names Mihael. Mihael Keehl."

He looks into my eyes searching for a few seconds as I don't hold anything back then he nods. "I think I may love you too. I just met you but I've fallen. My names Nate. Nate River."

I kiss him on the nose and cheek then smile at him. "When can I see you again?"

L's P.O.V.

Me and Light had been going for a walk after we were done and caught our breaths. When we heard two voices and hid behind a tree to check it out. What we saw was Nate from the Feather freedoms and a boy named Mihael, as Light tells me when he sees the other while Light knows Nate from secretly watching the ceremony, from the Barens together and saying that they love each other.

"If there are more than just us maybe we can convince them that they should come together!" Light exclaims as the two young boys separate after making plans. "We will both talk to each boy."

I nod in agreement. "I'll see you tonight."

"See you my love." Light kisses me then heads towards the Baren territory.

I go after Nate to catch up with him.

Light's P.O.V.

I catch up with Mihael. "So you've fallen for a Feather freedom."

He jumps slightly and looks to me. "What makes you say that?"

I point to the feathers on his rosary. "Well if the feathers don't give away anything and the fact you and Nate were together then I don't know what else will." I explain then glance at the part of my watch sticking out with two robin feathers on it but I have it so it's hidden while being careful with the feathers.

L had given it to me after I took him and claimed him as mine. He had talked to a robin and it gave him the two extra feathers as if it understood him. He explained it would give me wings and I promised to keep it safe and sacred to me.

Mihael glances away. "You can't tell anyone. I love him soo much."

"Hey." I get him to look at me by holding his chin.

We stop walking.

"I'm going to tell you a secret that no one else can know either." I let go of his chin and show him the two robin feathers that are tied to my watch by pulling back my sleeve. "My lover gave me these."

He looks at the two robin feathers then at the two, diamond dove, feathers on his rosary. After that he looks up at my face. "You mean you are also dating a Feather freedom?"

"That's right." I pull my sleeve back down to keep anyone else from finding out. "He is my beauty and I will do anything for him."

Mihael nods in agreement. "Nate is like an angel."

"He's your angel like L is mine." I smile and ruffle his hair. "Better keep your rosary in your shirt so no one else finds out. At least until we can find a way for our relationships to be accepted by the two groups hopefully also ending this stupid war."

He nods and does just that.

We walk again and make it to the Barens home.

Kira comes over to me and greets me. "Hey Light. Where were you?" His eyes narrow suspiciously.

I am about to answer when Mihael jumps in. "He saw me leaving into the woods and chased me. I told him I wanted to go to the Feather freedoms territory and see what it's like but he said as much as he would like to go as well it's too dangerous since it was night." Mihael huffs as if annoyed. He's always been a great actor.

"I see. So you're another Feather freedom liker hey?" Kira growls.

"Leave him alone Kira." I snap at Kira.

"Besides." Mihael butts in. "You guys are just afraid to get to know them and they are afraid of us. I'm sure that's why we've never been able to maintain harmony and learn about each other." He huffs again slightly. "That's my conclusion."

Kira glares at me. "You're rubbing off on him!" Kira snarls. "You'd better stop or else I will tell our leader that you want to be with the Feather freedoms." He then turns and walks away.

"What a grump." I sigh.

Mihael looks up at me.

I smile in an assuring way and ruffle his hair. "Don't worry."

He then nods and goes to find his friend Mail.

L's P.O.V.

"Nate." I catch up with him and we walk in the direction of the Feather freedom's house side by side.

"Hey L." He greets me. "Wanted another late night walk?"

"Yeah. They have become really enjoyable." I respond.

"I see." He twirls a strand of hair on the opposite side of his head that his feathers are on.

"You know the Barens aren't like we thought they were. Wouldn't you agree?" I say with a small knowing smile.

Nate looks to me analyzing me as he responds. "What makes you say that?" He wonders to me.

I look to him as we keep walking. "There's no need to worry. My own love is a Baren and we saw you and Mihael talking." I explain.

He blinks then nods. "I see." He faces where he is going. "Just by meeting him I felt a pull towards him and a feeling that I heard is what describes love. I have only felt love for those I care about like my family but nothing to the extent with Mihael." He moves his hand from his hair to rest on his chest by his heart.

"I felt the same way when I first met Light." I say also looking to where we are going. "I know he loves me just as strongly making our feelings mutual." I tell him. "I wanted to give him something so I gave him two robin feathers I got from a ribbon that gave me them. That way he could have wings in the afterlife so he can fly."

"I did the same with Mihael." Nate smiles ever so softly. "You know Jack told me something interesting."

I glance to him then I look to where I am going again. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"You'll grow to be a strong Feather freedom. I can see the spirit in your eyes and I believe you will help end the war between us and the Barens. However. He then crouched so he could look closer into my eyes. He then said. You cannot do it alone. Remember that you can do great things but you can never do it alone." Nate explains. "That is what he told me. I think he wants the war to end."

I blink and repeat the words in my head and my mind analyzes each word then each sentence even as I speak to respond. "That is very interesting. Maybe if all four of us work together then maybe just maybe we can get the two groups to come together."

Nate nods. "Maybe."

We make it back to the house and Sin was about to head inside when he turns to us.

"Hey you two." He greets as we approach.

"Hey brother." Nate and Sin share a hug.

"Hey Silver." I say. "Had a good night?"

He and Nate break apart and he nods. "It was sad because of the death of my partner in flight but other than that it was good. What about you brother?"

"The same." He responds.

"Great. Now let's head in and get some sleep. Maybe we'll see our partners in flight in our dreams." He goes into the house with Nate following.

I stand outside for a moment and I glance back to where we came from. I can see Light in my head then I turn away and go into the house closing the door behind me. I head to my room closing the door behind myself as I enter my room. I lean back against the door and I look up to my ceiling. 'I really am in love. I want to be with Light so bad. I miss him badly when we are apart but he also feels the same. I wonder what is in our future and I hope it's a happy ending.' I push myself away from the wall and I go to my bed sitting on it like how I normally sit. I don't get a lot of sleep mainly because of insomnia that I've developed when I was younger.

My mother went to sleep one night when I was young and never woke up again.

I had curled up beside her in the bed after a nightmare. I guess that's truly what started the development of my insomnia. I fear going to sleep only to not wake up again. I bring a thumb to my lips and the soreness of being taken comes over me. I debate on showering or just laying down for a bit. I get up and walk to the bathroom to have a nice warm shower. I can't place my feeling inside of me but it's like it's telling me that something bad is going to happen but I'm sure Mihael and Light won't be a part of it if they truly love me and Nate in which they do. I can tell even if I have never fallen in love before I have seen enough of real love and fake love to know.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

Near's P.O.V.

When I fell asleep I saw Mihael and my partner in flight who is sitting on Mihael's shoulder.

Mihael's smile was so kind and warming that I almost froze on the spot when I saw it finding myself feeling like I became hypnotized by it.

It was truly a perfect dream….. Too bad it was only a dream as I remember when I wake up…. But I'll see Mihael again at least and I know he loves me so that cheers me up.

I shower since there is a bathroom attached to each bedroom so we have our own bathroom to use at any time as we please. I change and I head out of my room only to head down to the relaxing room. I sit on a couch and I look out one of the windows to the outside as I think. I will be seeing Mihael later but it seems like today is going to be a long day…. Maybe I could read a book? I want to look to the books but I find I can't tear my gaze away from the outside so I stay there thinking.

Sin comes into the room and goes over to me. "Staring off into space?" He stands in front of me and bends forward to look at me at eye level since I am sitting and he's standing.

I don't look to him. "Sorry Silver. I am just thinking." I can see his movements from the corner of my eye.

He blinks and sits next to me only to follow my gaze to outside. "About what?"

"About pretty much everything and anything that comes to mind." I tell him.

"Oh is that so? Any thoughts on love?" He asks in a knowing voice.

I look to him at this. I wondered if he would know since we are connected with our twin telepathy. "Yeah." I tilt my head to the side just a bit though as my eyes flicker back to the outside.

He looks to me and smiles. "I knew it. You've fallen for someone!" He pokes my shoulder.

I feel my cheeks heat up in a blush but it's a light dusting pink I'm sure. "Yeah I have." I agree.

"Who is he? Come on tell me. Don't make me look into your mind." He watches my face as he jumps up onto the couch beside me on his hands and knees.

My eyes flicker to him for a moment then I look back outside. I know I won't be able to hide it from him for long if I do but he is my brother and there's no way I would hide it from him. "Don't tell anyone." I glance around making sure we are alone then I turn to him as he looks more interested than before. I lean in a little closely and I make my voice soft so only he hears just in case. "The guy I have fallen for is a Baren." I tell him.

His eyes widen in surprise, shock and worry. "But Nate! Don't you remember what the others told us they are like!? You'll get hurt!" He keeps his voice down to make sure no one will hear but us also just in case.

"They aren't like we heard. At least not all of them. The one I met was really nice and amazing." I tell him. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Yes you will be because you will not see him again. It's dangerous and I'm not just going to let my younger twin thrust himself into danger because of this." Sin tells me a little sternly.

I shake my head. "Sin I'm going to be meeting him again and I will be alright." I put a hand on his shoulder. "Please don't worry about me. I'm sure it'll be alright."

He hugs me. "I am just worried for you." He says in my ear in an almost murmuring tone.

I hug him. "Thank you for your concern but we will be careful when we meet. I promise."

He pulls away enough to look into my eyes. "Nate. If he does anything you don't like or he hurts you then tell me immediately and promise you'll stay away from him when that happens?" He looks a little pleadingly.

"I promise." I tell him and the sounds of his deal are fair. "I promise I'll tell you if he does anything that I don't like or he hurts me but I'm sure he won't."

"Still I would rather have some comfort with this. I trust you but I don't trust those Barens. I promise I won't say a word about this." He kisses my forehead then gets up from the couch. "Come on little brother." He offers his hand to me. "Let's get something to eat."

I take his hand and I stand up.

Hand in hand we go to the kitchen to get something to eat.

No one's P.O.V.

A little away from the Feather freedom's home there is a battle going on.

Some of the older ones in the Feather freedoms are fighting a small group from the Barens.

Nate and L went outside as L was supposed to teach Nate some things to make sure he can defend himself as well as the others if need be.

Silver went with Flitter mumbling about wishing he could train with Nate but to get the best education on fighting then mentors, those chosen to teach the younger one even if it's for a day since usually mentors switch around each day so the young ones learn a variety of stuff, will teach them on their own though they are allowed to practice together.

Nate and L hear some commotion up ahead after a few minutes of walking in the woods.

"Stay out of anything too bad and keep any fights to easy ones right now." L instructs Nate then the two pick up their pace to find out what's going on.

The fight is right in front of them now and they scan the Barens for the two they love but they don't see them…. But Kira is among the group.

One of the Feather freedoms, Brendan, is struck down and is now dying. He has slightly tan skin and his eyes are dark brown. He is wearing a black muscle shirt with a pair of navy blue shorts. His hair is short, a little messily cut so it's a good style on him, and blonde in color. His partner in flight is a blue macaw.

Kira smirks noticing this and he steals Brendan's partners in flights feathers from his hair only to retreat with them and the other Barens that came to fight following Kira as he retreats.

"They've stolen his partners in flights feathers! If we don't get them he'll die without them!" Jackeline who is a girl Feather freedom shouts in horror at the other Feather freedoms. She has black hair that reaches to just barely rest on her chest though she pulls it into a ponytail so it rests on one side like she just put all of her hair so it's only resting over one shoulder. Her eyes are a honey color and are filled with horror as her hands fly to her thin lips covering them in a gasp of horror. The top of her head reaches L's shoulder and her partner in flight is a bendire's thrasher.

Nate and L glance to each other as the rest, except one or two, go after the Barens to get the partner in flight back for Brendan. They both know that there's no way that the ones they love would betray them but then….. How did they know to steal the partner in flight's feathers? They look back as the group comes back.

Jackeline has her head down like the rest. "We could not catch them in time." She says regretfully.

L turns and runs off with Nate looking after him. He doesn't want to believe it is possibly true but as far as they know one Mihael and Light were the only Barens that had the information on the partner in flight. L and Brendan were good friends so it would not be suspicious that he suddenly ran off.

Nate looks down for a moment and decides he needs answers. He slips away heading towards the Baren territory which is the opposite direction L ran off in. He makes it there and crosses over using as much coverage as possible. He searches for the house but spots Mihael up ahead so he sneaks towards him. He ducks into a bush and lets out a low hiss to get Mihael's attention.

Mihael stops to glance around.

"Mihael." Nate says making the blonde looking to the bush then glances around before slipping into hiding with Nate.

Their eyes lock as Mihael joins Nate in hiding.

"What are you doing here? Couldn't wait to see me? It's dangerous." Mihael starts and keeps his voice low.

"There's something important we need to discuss." Nate responds in a low voice. "There was a fight. One of ours died but as he was dying some of you guys stole his partner in flights feathers so he died without his partner in flight so he won't have wings in death. How did they know that the feathers are important?"

Mihael's eyes widen upon hearing this. "Oh my god that's terrible! I swear on my life I didn't tell anyone anything." He doesn't hold anything back from Nate and it is obvious though he always does this when with Nate.

Nate leans into Mihael who wraps his arms around the smaller boy. "I believe you. With this new development the others are going to start asking questions and it'll be harder to meet."

Mihael kisses the top of Nate's head. "I can ask Light to see if he knows anyone who may have guessed that the feathers are important but he himself would never betray someone he truly loves."

Nate nods. "Well you'll also have to warn him that he may need to smooth things out with L next time they meet."

Mihael looks confused. "But wouldn't it be as easy as this?" He asks.

Nate looks into Mihael's eyes. "Brendan, the one that was killed well he was a good friend of L's."

Mihael nods in understanding. "Ok that makes sense. I'll let him know that." He gives Nate a kiss on the lips eyes closed with Nate returning it. He breaks it after a few seconds. "It's too dangerous for you to be here right now. If anyone else finds you they will kill you. I don't want you to get hurt." He takes the lead and they sneak back towards the Feather freedoms territory.

Once at the border they stop for one final goodbye hug and kiss then Nate goes back into his home territory.

Nate goes to see if he can find L.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

Kira and the other Barens that were fighting return and Kira is still holding Brendan's partner in flights feathers.

Light turns as the group returns and he sees Kira holding the feathers with a smirk on his face making Light curious as well as worried and a little scared. "Why do you have feathers?" He asks hoping and praying that they aren't a Feather freedom's feathers.

"Stole a Feather freedoms feathers." Kira say chucking them then once they land on the ground he stomps on them. "Right as he was dying. It was beautiful. The feathers seem to be quite important. We can use this in our war against them to win!"

Light feels outraged at Kira. "How dare you! Why would you do something so cruel as to steal something that was obviously important to someone who is dying then treat it like trash! You disgust me!" He snaps.

Kira walks towards Light and circles him with a smug look. "Oh I'm sorry." He says sarcastically. "Oh yeah." His voice turns to mocking. "You're a Feather freedom lover. You think that they are worthy of being on this planet. Well you're wrong. They should all just perish and our victory today proves that even the Gods believe we are much more deserving of living." He laughs and goes into the house.

The others laugh in agreement then join Kira.

Light snarls and clenches his fists. "I'll never forgive you Kira." He says in a dangerous tone.

Mihael comes over to Light and blinks noticing that he is outraged. He turns and notices the feathers on the ground looking like they had been stomped on. He turns back to Light. "Hey Light."

Light turns to Mihael and tries to calm down. "Oh sorry Mihael I'm just so pissed off at Kira right now. What's up?"

Mihael quickly pieces together what had happened as it is obvious. "Well we need to make sure we can talk with no one listening."

Light blinks then moves them over towards the side of the house. "What is it?" He asks in a soft voice. He can tell that this is too important to wait for their day of fighting training tomorrow when Light will be helping Mihael in his fighting training as those that are picked each day train the young ones as they alternate to keep the fighting skills diverse.

Mihael also lowers his voice. "I talked with Nate while I was out." He says. "The one that they stole the feathers from was one of L's good friends." He warns Light who seems horrified as well as more outraged at Kira.

"I'll kill Kira!" Light growls more outraged then Mihael thought possible but he's sure that Light can still become more outraged when it comes to hurting L in anyway.

"Maybe you can take the feathers to L next time you see him. I'm not sure if it'll help but it may possibly help." Mihael suggests.

Light nods. "I'll take them when I see L tonight and I'll ask if it would help before giving them to L. I really want to go talk to him now but it'd look more suspicious if I left right away after."

Mihael nods. "Be careful though. The Feather freedoms may increase patrols making it possibly more dangerous to meet L."

"I will." Light promises. "You too."

"Already working on it." Mihael responds.

They separate heading their own ways, Mihael heading inside deciding to draw Nate though making sure to have a good lie if anyone asks as he wants something to help him see Nate even when they can't see each other and Light goes to pick up the feathers and see if he can possibly fix them the best he can after they were stomped on making it obvious that the feathers must not get damaged unless they are no longer connected to the person's body.

Light also starts planning ways to truly get back at Kira for what he's done.

As expected in the Feather freedoms home they began to wonder how the Barens knew to take the feathers.

L and Nate didn't tell anyone about their relationship, as Nate reassured Silvers worries, and though L was sad they did some training after saying a final good bye to the one who had fallen in the most recent battle.

Later that night Mihael had snuck out earlier and now Light is sneaking out.

He gets to the meeting spot and waits for L to come.

L comes and Light goes over to L.

"L." Light says brining L into a hug not holding anything back though he does that all the time around L. "I heard what happened and I am so sorry. I swear to you that I never told anyone anything just like I promised."

L buries his face into Light's chest. "I trust you Light." He says a little softly as he rests his hands on Light's chest by his shoulders. He fights back tears at the memory. "Brendan died without his partner in flight." He says sadly.

Light pets L's hair letting the other cry with soft whimpers into his chest.

"What did he do to deserve this horrible fate?" L whimpers. "He was a good person and a good friend."

"He didn't deserve it." Light says. "I have no doubt he was a wonderful friend when he was alive and I don't know if it helps but." He reaches into his pocket while keeping his other arm around L.

L looks up from Light's chest and watches as Light pulls out Brendan's partner in flights feathers.

"I'm sorry. Kira, my brother who I would rather kill especially after what he's done, mistreated them before I could get them." Light apologises. "But I did my best to fix them." He offers them to L who lets Light drop the feathers into his hand.

The raven holds them close. "Maybe if I can get them to Brendan's body then maybe he can still gain wings."

The brunette nods. "We can do that if you'd like." He says.

L makes sure to be gentle with the feathers as he puts them safely into his pocket.

Kira suddenly comes out of his hiding behind a tree and goes over to them. "I knew you didn't hate Feather freedoms but who knew you'd even go as far as to betray your own family."

Light spins around and growls. "Kira." He is ready to protect L from Light's own brother.

Kira smirks and opens his arms slightly as if expecting a hug. "Aww come on brother. Aren't you happy to see me? This whole love thing is just a trick right? You don't really love that damn Feather freedom."

Light snarls in rage. "Don't you brother me!" He snaps. "After what you did to my loves good friend you will never gain my forgiveness."

Kira's arms drop to his sides. "Light." He sighs. "Can you not realize that the one you have behind you is a Feather freedom?" He starts walking towards Light and L but Light is ready to defend L. "He is on our enemy's side. He is the evil one here, all Feather freedoms are. We should kill him while we have the chance."

"That's where you're wrong." Light says. "I'd rather kill you. They are sure as Hell not evil. The evil one here is you."

Kira growls. "Oh I see how it is. You are going to betray those that raised you. Gave you a roof over your head and a place to sleep for your life. Gave you food and clothing. You are a bastard Light and everyone will know that. Just watch your Feather freedom will be gone before you know it."

Light glances to L. "I can take care of him. You go and warn the others. If I know my brother he will go and tell the others. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I love you. Go."

"Light I'm not just leaving you." L says.

"You make me sick!" Kira says.

Light glares at his brother in rage then looks lovingly to L. "I'll be ok."

"I can fight too." L says stubbornly.

Kira smirks. "Oh it would be just lovely to kill you now. I could or I could prolong it and make it even more painful." He licks his lips. "Hmm. Such two delicious choices."

Light snarls and lunges at Kira who dodges Light's attacks.

Kira then goes after L.

"L!" Light calls and races after his brother to try to stop him.

L gets ready then he swings his body downward as he slams a kick into Kira's jaw throwing him backwards.

Kira almost crashes into Light but Light moves out of the way just barely in time.

Light smiles at L. "Nice one." He says as L also gives Light a smile.

Kira growls and gets up. "You do know that you won't get away with this." He says gaining the twos attention. "The others will know."

"I'll do whatever I must to protect L." Light says in seriousness and determination. "I will do anything for him."

Kira smirks widely. "Oh but if you kill me then it'll make you even more guilty in the others eyes. Even if you hurt me too much it'll be suspicious. My my what will you do now?" He says mockingly.

"I don't care about that. I will come up with an excuse that seems real." Light says. "I am smart if you haven't forgotten."

Kira frowns as his smirk drops. "Damn you." He growls. "You are stupid. You love a Feather freedom!"

"Loving someone isn't stupid. You have a girlfriend so you should understand." Light responds.

Kira narrows his eyes. "Don't you dare bring that into this! She is smarter than you think and it's not stupid because we aren't from two different sides who both hate each other. Your love is stupid and that's why."

Light glares daggers as if believing if he glared enough daggers at Kira then the daggers would come to kill Kira as he is envisioning Kira's death right now. "That's where you're wrong. It's not a hate. It's a misunderstanding." He corrects Kira.

Kira snarls. "Oh yeah!? Just try and go to your so called love's home! Let's see if they welcome you with open arms because everyone back at the house won't when they hear about this. You're homeless, friendless and have no path left to go on except death." He turns and dashes off towards the Barens house.

Light is about to chase after Kira but then his mind flashes back to L. He turns to the raven. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. The real question is are _you_ ok?" L moves closer to Light.

"Yeah don't worry about it." Light assures him.

"But what about what Kira said? You know we can work it out." L protests.

Light smiles warmly at L. "As long as the others don't believe Kira everything should be alright. Besides if the others won't listen to real reason then I won't miss their stupid asses." He tells the other. "If needed I'll bring Mihael along with me. I'm sure that he will want to escape too to be with Nate."

L nods. "Ok. Just be careful." He kisses the others cheek.

"I promise I will." Light says.

"I'll be waiting for you." L says.

Light smiles. "I'll do my best to keep you waiting for as little time as I can make it." He brushes some hair out of L's face. "I'll come for you as soon as I can. I love you." He then turns and leaves knowing he needs to get going.

L watches after the other. "I love you too!" He says hoping that Light heard him.

It's time to face what the others think about their relationship at least for Light.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight:

Light makes it back to the Barens house.

Some people are out there and they give him accusing looks or weird looks only mummer as they stay away from.

Light looks around himself at all of this going as he walks towards the house. He turns to the house ignoring them. He stops when the Barens leader comes out of the house making Light stop.

The Barens leader is named Quetzal which means feather in the origin of the Native Americans mainly the Nahuatl. He has red hair that reaches to the middle of the back of his head and frames his face. His eyes are a hazel color and he is wearing a black unzipped vest overtop of his blue t-shirt that is in the middle of sky blue and navy blue with brown kayak pants and black tie up boots that reach a little past his ankles the boots have a zipper on the middle of the side so the zippers are facing each other. His skin is more tan and he looks to me. "Light." He says and Light stands tall. "Is it true? Have you been betraying us for a Feather freedom!?" He demands.

"The Feather freedoms are not who we thought they were." Light says knowing that now there's no way around it. "If you'd only take a chance to get to know them then you'd see that they are actually wonderful people! They are just as scared of us as we are of them."

Quetzal narrows his eyes with a growl. "You've always been soft on them." He says almost spitting in disgust.

"Trust me. If you just got to know them then you'd see for yourself that they are not what we thought." Light tries to reason with the leader as more Barens gather around to watch for now.

"Light. You are a disgrace to the Barens." Quetzal says. "You are no Barens." He states in anger. "You have disgraced your family with such a sick and wrong relationship. Yet you have the idiotic audacity to come back an show your face after your disgrace has been found about?!" He hisses. "Are you just trying to disgrace your name even further?!" He demands.

Light doesn't stand down from his strong stance as he refuses to be weakened not that it was working anyways. "I see no disgrace. I have simply found love. It is no different then the love found here. If I am disgracing my name because I have found love means that all those here who are with another or even love another are all also disgracing their names. There is nothing wrong with love."

A few mummers arise but shush when Quetzal gets ready to speak.

Quetzal growls. "The two are different. Very different. They are not disgracing their names because they are in love with those that are worthy of living unlike who you've decided to go for. Those Feather freedoms are our enemies." He says.

"There is nothing wrong with love. No matter where or who it is with." Light counters. "Would you be saying the same thing if you fell in love with one of the Feather freedoms?"

Quetzal snarls. "I would rather be caught dead killing myself in the slowest and most painful way I can before I even so much as feel anything good to any of those damn Feather freedoms." He spits in disgust.

"Even if you don't accept this it will not stop me." Light says then turns his back to the leader. "I don't care how many of you disown me." He says with no regret since he isn't feeling any. "I am in love and there's nothing wrong about that." With that he leaves not looking back as he is sure Mello is meeting with Near. He heads towards the Feather freedoms territory and steps past the border with no hesitance. He looks around as he remembers that just before he got out of earshot from the Barens house he heard Quetzal say that the Barens were going to go to war to destroy the Feather freedoms. He then is suddenly surrounded making him stop walking. He looks around himself and sees no one he recognized except for Silver. "I do not come baring harm. I have left the Barens." He lets them know. "I swear to you I will not harm anyone. I am on your side." He says.

The Feather freedoms begin to advance.

"We cannot say for sure or not damn Baren." One speaks. This one is a woman with wavy black hair that reaches the middle of her shoulder blades. Her eyes a brown color and her skin just the right mix of tan and pale. She is wearing a mahogany V-neck t-shirt and light brown slightly tightfitting pants with white runners that are dusty probably from walking in the forest.

Before he can say another word he is attacked from behind and he blacks out with the last thing he sees being a bag being placed over his head.

The whole time Light doesn't struggle at all going along quietly even if he has blacked out.

…

L had gone to go talk to Near and he is looking around the Feather Freedom's home. He pauses however upon hearing some kind of commotion and he moves over to a window looking out just in time to see that a patrol has just returned with anyone outside seeming to watch them with some murmuring to each other. He wonders what is going on and decides to go down to see for himself. He makes it but the patrol is already somewhere inside so he heads to the nearest person who happens to be Always. "What's going on?" He questions causing the brunette to turn to him.

"Not fully sure. The patrol brought something back with them. They were dragging it. Couldn't get a good look." Always says.

L glances away wondering just what could the patrol have found only to freeze as he realizes just what it could have been. "Ah ok thanks." He says in his usual tone making sure to not show Always that something is bothering him. He heads inside the building guessing that the patrol went to talk to the Feather freedom's leader Jack. He knows that he can't go straight there as it would look suspicious so he goes to try to find Near since maybe he will be able to help him figure out what it is without getting suspicious at least too fast.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine:

"You have to warn the others." Mello pleads with the other as he places his hands on Near's shoulders. "I heard of one of my groups side talk about Light meeting one of yours. No doubt this could truly become war."

Near gazes worriedly into Mello's eyes. "Mello. Please come with me. I have faith we can get them to accept you in. You can be safe."

"Near." Mello moves one hand gently grabbing a hold of the others hand. "They don't seem to know about you and me. I want to be truly helpful. If I stay with my group I could gather intel to try to help save the Feather Freedoms. There s=isn't a doubt that our leader will use dirty tricks. I should get that information then we can save more people while we try to stop the war." He moves the hand that is still on Nears shoulder to gently caress his cheek. "I promise I'll be careful."

Near softly leans into the touch and gives a nod to the other that is just as soft. "Okay." He finally agrees and the two move closer sharing a hug with one another.

They stand like that for a good few moments before pulling away enough to look at each other once more.

"Stay strong. We can do this." Mello encourages in which Near nods to him.

"I will." Near blinks in surprise as the blonde suddenly leans in stealing a kiss on the lips before pulling away.

"I love you." Mello's tone and volume are both soft when he says those three words.

"I love you too." A softly blushing Near responds.

The two part ways starting with Mello turning around to run back to where his group lives.

Near watches him go before turning around and dashing off in the direction of his groups home. He keeps up his quick pace wanting to try to give his group time to prepare for the possible war ahead. He makes it back though he needs to stop for a moment to hunch over to try to catch his breath. He stands up tall again, hands falling off of his knees, as he manages to catch his breath. He moves further into his groups home glancing around for his own groups leader. He soon spots him and lightly jogs over to the man. "Jack!"

Jack pauses only to turn around to look to Near who slows to a stop. He notices the urgency in the youngers eyes and turns to look to the two he was talking to. "I will contemplate what to do. You are free to leave."

L has spotted Near with the leader so he hangs back for now. He decides that if he can he will approach a tent set up to probably keep a prisoner. He figures that it is ninety percent that the tent where two guards are posted is for a prisoner. He decides to wait until Near is done talking to the leader. He believes it won't be suspicious if he tries to talk to Near before trying to go see the prisoner.

Jack turns his attention back to the small member of his group. "What's going on?"

"I come with news. Terrible news." Near informs him worrying Jack. "It's about the Barens. I have reason to believe that they will most likely be preparing for real war against us." He reports making Jack bite his bottom lip in slight thought.

The words of what he was told that a Baren had said rings through his head so clearly. Jack releases his bottom lip to speak to the other to give a verbal response. "And how can you be sure of such a thing?" He questions truly wanting to know this information.

Near's eyes flicker around. His eyes meeting briefly with L's own before coming back to looking at Jack. "Because… Because a Baren that I trust has told me so." He explains to the other seeing as how he doesn't see anyone listening in on their conversation. He also believes that if he explains it now then when Mello comes to join them then he will be accepted into the group better. "He decided to stay with his group because he believes that the leader will pull a dirty trick. He wants to bring over as much information as he possibly can to us."

"A Baren that you trust?" Jack tilts his head at this though his eyes show that he is playing something in his mind. "Could it be true… The sign I dreamt of… Could this just be the beginning?"

"What?" Near questions rather curiously upon hearing how the other is speaking.

Jack blinks bringing his head back up to being straight as he realizes he had spoken out loud. "Don't worry. It's nothing you should worry about. I will listen to your warning and look at preparing." He turns away so his back is to Near though he glances back to the other over his shoulder. "Please be cautious and don't tell anyone just yet. I don't want to start a panic." He walks away after that as Near watches.

Near hopes that everything will turn out alright. He hears someone approaching him and turns around to look to L who has moved closer to him.

"Something must be really wrong." L mentions making this judgement from how the two were acting when he was waiting for them to stop talking.

"Mello warned me of a possible war." Near admits slightly glancing down towards his feet in worry about what will happen. "He went to try to spy on his group worried about a move coming from their leader that might be a bit dirty."

"I see." L raises a hand to rest upon his bottom lip. "Well it seems that it really was Light who was captured."

Near gasps in slight worry upon hearing this news.

L's eyes that had glanced down turn to look to Near again. "I will go to try to talk to Light. You focus on trying to get to the leader. As well as gaining all information you can from Mello."

Near nods in agreement to this then heads off with that as L turns to look to the tent.

L walks towards the tent.

Elsewhere…

"A dove will save the day… Could it really be true?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten:

The guards turn to L as he approaches the tent.

"What can we do for you?" One of the guards asks when L approaches. He looks with gentleness at his fellow member.

"Would it be okay if I spoke to the prisoner?" L inquires to them. "I wish to meet what a Baren is like. I won't let him change my mind or anything. I just want to satisfy this curiosity. Besides I want to know what he was doing." He lies hoping to convince the guards.

"Five minutes max." The guard agrees in which L nods then heads into the tent.

The inside of the tent is pretty bare though it isn't too big. It has a large pole in the middle where Light is sitting tied up to it with his back to it.

Light's head shoots up upon hearing someone enter the tent only to relax upon seeing the other.

L moves into the tent more letting the flap close so the slit is hidden. He falls to his knees by Light and reaches over hugging him.

Light attempts to nuzzle him. "It's okay. I'm okay." He attempts to assure his lover as they share nuzzles.

"I'll find a way to get you out of this." L promises to him holding him as close as he can without hurting him.

"I know you will. I'll wait for you." Light promises then pulls back enough to place a small kiss on L's lips.

L returns the kiss savoring every second of it a little scared that he isn't going to be able to enjoy it ever again.

They pull apart after a moment or two and stare into each other's eyes lovingly.

"You can do this." Light encourages having noticed the worry on his lovers face. "I believe in you."

"Thank you." L sighs softly feeling a little better about it all.

The two of them share a last parting kiss before L slowly gets up then leaves the tent as Light watches him go.

"Find out everything you wanted to?" The guard is rather interested in the answer that L has to share.

"Yes. He states that he came to warn us about the other Barens." L responds just wanting to see the reaction.

"It's probably all lies. Probably was sent here to be a spy or something." The guard spits as if the idea of such a thing disgusts him.

L nods softly and heads off. He wonders if talking to the leader will do any good. He isn't sure though he supposes that it could be worth a shot. He pauses though knowing that Near is probably talking to the leader so he most likely should wait. He however spots Near heading off somewhere so he must be done talking to the leader. He turns and heads the way that the other had come from hoping to find said leader. He glances around looking for him for a little bit. He soon does find him however. "Jack?"

"What can I help you with L?" Jack asks slightly turning to look over his shoulder to the raven haired male. He had been standing in a room with one hand up in a thoughtful position by his mouth and his elbow resting on his other palm. His one hand moved a little away from his mouth when he turned enough to look to L.

L takes a deep breath but he however knows that he needs to come out and say it. "I think we should let the prisoner go."

Jack is silent for a moment then he slowly turns around one hand dropping down as he does so. "And why is that?"

"He's not here to hurt us. He wants to help us." L tries to explain trying to not sound too desperate for this to work. "He left the Barens. He isn't a spy or anything."

"So he is someone that you would say you would trust?" Jack questions keeping an eye on L.

"Yes." L admits to the other. "I know him. He is only here to help us. Please just let him go. Give him a chance."

Jack stares at L thoughtfully and L manages to hold back from swallowing harshly. He slightly glances away to a window of the room that they are currently inside of. He remains silent for a few moments before opening his mouth to speak again getting L's hopes up. "And how are you sure you can trust this man? How can you say for absolute certain that he won't end up turning on us in the end? What makes you so confident about all of these things that you speak of?"

"Because I love him." L states finally admitting it to the other. His rather bold confession causes the other to turn around to look to him.

Jack studies him for a few moments focusing mainly on his eyes. He appears to be scanning them looking to confirm the answer that L had presented to him. He softly sighs after a couple of moments however. He even closes his eyes tilting his head downwards slightly. "You speak so strongly of him. It almost seems as if you've known him for a while now. You don't lose confidence with the way that you speak about him." He slightly turns away with another sigh. "How many more of you have gone to the Barens to seek for something that it appears that you cannot find right here in your own home?"

"It's only me and Near as far as I am aware." L informs him taking a small hesitant step forward. "But please. You need to listen to us. What we tell you is the truth. Not all Barens hate us. Not all of them wish pain upon us. There are ones out there ready to stand with us. To abandon their own home to help us when we need them." He slightly pleads to the other throwing being careful about how he asks out the window. "So please just do this. Set him free and give him a chance. Give him a chance to prove himself. A chance to help save lives. Do it for me. And if not for me then for the better of everyone here. You have to believe what it is that we are telling you. We don't want to be forced to watch everyone and everything that we hold dear be ripped to shreds. Surely you can sense it. Something is changing. And not for the greater good. So just believe our words and take a chance."

Jack meets L's eyes letting their gazes lock.

Elsewhere….

Near is hurrying towards the border with his heart pounding in worry and fear. He just wants Mello to be there and safe. He makes it and skids to a stop hiding behind a bush. He looks around only to stop upon seeing some Barens sneaking around by the border. He slowly begins to back away his heart pounding as he feels that he should warn the others.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven:

Suddenly beneath Near's own foot a twig snaps causing the Barens to stop where they are.

"Someone's here." One of the Barens speak as the group begin to look around.

Near has ducked into hiding behind a tree trying to calm down his breath.

"Search the area. It's probably one of those Feather Freedoms." The Baren that seems to be giving the orders demands.

Near can hear the many footsteps around him as the Barens begin their search of looking for him. 'No. No, No, No, No, No, No, No! This can't be happening. I have to get out of here. I can't let it end here.' His thoughts echoing loudly in his head. He glances around as his eyes search for a way out. He however finds a Baren on either side of him.

The Barens are looking the other way but it's only moments before they turn their heads to look in his direction and spot him.

Near has only one chance of escaping. He's going to have to make a break for it. He is going to have to use his expertise in the area to lose them. He turns to face forward, closes his eyes and takes a quick but deep breath. He opens his eyes and bolts running as fast as he can.

"There! After him!" A Baren shouts and many footsteps are heard chasing after the small Feather Freedom member.

Near keeps running hoping and praying that he will be able to get away. He keeps his eyes open knowing that a little area is coming up that he should be able to use. He spots the tree that marks a path hidden by a bush. He turns and ducks down into the small space between the thick bush and a large tree. He crawls along the small path like area. He keeps his pace quick hearing the Barens slashing at the bush behind him. He makes it to the other side, clothes a bit dirty from crawling on the ground, and he hurriedly gets up only to keep running.

"Don't let him get away!" A Baren's shout is heard. "He WILL warn the others! Our sneak attack will be RUINED!"

Near doesn't look back as he runs using the small path made of a line of dirt with no grass growing on it to lead him. He is well aware of where this path will lead him to and he believes he should be able to lose his pursuers. He however has to skid to a stop almost running into another Feather Freedom who turns to him.

"Nate?" The other questions in shock that turns to worry at seeing the look on Near's face. "What's wrong? What's going on? Please tell me."

"Jason. There's some Barens that are after me." Near quickly explains to the other. "I think they came into the territory to attack everyone. But then they saw me and began chasing me." He slightly turns hearing footsteps starting to draw closer. He is suddenly gently pushed towards a tree. He turns back to the dark brown almost black haired man with two Purple-throated Mountain-Gem feathers in his hair.

Jason's hair and two feathers slightly lift as he swings his head around. His bottom of the ear length straight silky hair settles back down as his head turn finishes. "Go. Up the tree. Now." He orders the younger male as his violet eyes look in the direction the footsteps are coming from with determination. "I'll take care of them." He pulls out his retractable knife ready to face them. "Go. Now!"

Near quickly climbs up the tree disappearing into the leaves. He stops on a sturdy branch only to lean against the trunk of the tree. He looks down upon the sight below. He isn't easily seen from the ground but he can at least see Jason from up here.

The Barens slow to a stop surrounding Jason.

"Well what do we have here? Where'd that brat go?" The lead Baren questions glaring at Jason.

"I don't know what brat you're talking about." Jason lies glaring around himself at the Barens all around him. "But if you dare think that you are going to hurt any of the Feather Freedoms, especially someone who could be young, you've got another thing coming!"

"Kill him." The lead Baren demands and the other Barens charge.

Jason swings his knife at them getting a few hits in… He however is outnumbered and tackled down. He has a sword stabbed into his back right into his heart.

Near has to quickly cover his mouth at the sight to keep himself from making a noise. He watches in horror as the group back away from Jason's corpse.

"We've wasted enough time." The lead Baren speaks glaring down at Jasons body. "Let's get a move on to make sure we make it to their base. We'll be late if we look for that brat."

All of the Barens hurry off.

Near stays in the tree for now as he stares down at the horrific scene below him. He still has his hand over his mouth scared to move it away. He fears that if he makes a sound then the Baren's will come back to kill him. He is shaking where he sits as all he can do is stare at the bloody scene.

A ghostly Purple-throated Mountain-Gem bird appears hovering over of Jason's body. It lands on his back wings spread open.

Near watches wanting to see what happens in death of one of his kind.

The bird lays down on Jason's back. It's body fades leaving the wings that grow seemingly attached to Jason's shoulder blades.

Jason's ghostly form that has the wings attached floats up out of his body to hover over it before fading away.

Near goes limp against the tree trunk letting himself cry silently for a few moments. He finally manages to calm himself down after this and wiping his eyes with the back of his shirt sleeves. He makes it down and hurries to take a path away from the direction the Barens went off in. He has to get home before those Barens find it. He only glances back once over his shoulder as he gets further and further away from Jason's body. "I'll let them know where you are. I promise." He whispers then turns his head away to continue heading off.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve:

Jack finally sighs softly. "Let us go. Let's give him a chance."

"Thank you." L speaks with such gratefulness in his tone. He allows the other to take the lead to head towards where Light is being held.

They are almost there when shouting of the leaders name can be heard. They stop and turn towards where the shouting is coming from. They spot Near racing towards them with a very fearful and shaken look.

Jack is the first to move as he dashes towards the young member; who slows to a stop to try to catch his breath. "Near! What happened?! What's wrong!?"

"Barens." Near manages to pant out looking up at the other. He is hunched over as he is trying to catch his breath. "They were coming. They chased me." He keeps talking despite not having fully caught his breath yet. "Then Jason helped me… But he got killed! I got away and ran away to come to warn you all. The Barens are going to attack. Some kind of sneak attack! They really mean business!"

Jack glances in the direction of the tent where Light is being held. He closes his eyes with a sigh and finally turns to L. "They've started long before we could." He states the obvious. "So we're going to need those that will stand at our side more than ever."

L smiles at this then he watches Jack head over to the tent.

"Release him. Let him come to me." Jack orders and though the two guards glance to each other for a moment they do as told. He smiles at Light who turns to him when he is brought out of that tent. "Greetings. I am the leader Jack. I do hope that you'll truly be able to help us like L told us you would." He slightly glances away. "For you see the Barens are already beginning their attacks. We need someone who knows them more than ever."

L and Near join Jack and Light over by the tent.

L dashes over to the other and they share a hug then a quick kiss before Light turns to Jack.

"I would be all too happy to help you out." Light informs Jack who gives a nod of thanks.

"L if you could take him to the living room area of our home to prepare for planning." Jack requests in which L gives a soft nod to confirm that he will do that. He turns away to look to the outskirts of their home. "I have just a few things to do then I will be joining you there." He heads off going around to one group of his members while L leads Light away.

Near on the other hand looks back the way that he had came from worried about Mello.

Jack notices the others look right at him as soon as he had approached. "I need all of you to do something for me." He informs them getting the nods and looks of confirmation that they'll do what needs to be done. "I want you to scout the area around here. Barens are on their way. Keep hidden as much as possible to try to help keep them from knowing that they are close to this place. As well as to not engage in a fight quite yet. If you do spot anyone then to notify me at once. Also do not forget to send at least one picture. Once I get the text and the picture I will order you on how to move next. I might have you to follow them, to retreat, to bring them to me or to attack them. However do all that is within your power to not give away your position. I have already lost one of our dear members to the group. I do not wish to lose anymore if I can help it. So if you understand then go and do as I asked please."

The group nod then dash off to go do as they were ordered to do.

Jack glances back wanting Near to be there with them when they plan for the attack. He watches him for a second in concern as he sees Near seemingly waiting anxiously. He approaches the other who seems to hear him and turns to look to him. He gives him a soft yet reassuring smile. "I want you to be there when we do our planning." He informs the other who glances away in concern.

"What about Mello? I haven't seen him yet." Near blinks as a thought comes to mind. "What if… What if they found out and captured him?!"

Jack places a hand on Near's tense shoulder. "Hush. It'll be alright." He says in an attempt at soothing him. "I have some members keeping an eye out. They'll send me a picture and if it is Mello he will be brought to us. Okay?" He adds the okay when Near turns to look to him meeting his eyes.

Near finally gives a soft 'okay' in agreement then after Jacks small pat on his shoulder he follows the other.

Elsewhere…

Mello is racing through the land having heard enough information that he feels he should go to find Near now. He has to warn them before anything happens. He needs to make sure that Near will be okay. He feels as if he has to do this to save as many lives as possible. He simply refuses to let Near down. Not yet. Not when he is needed the most. He continues to move on through the land trying to remember where it is he is supposed to go. He would call out hoping someone might hear him… But he worries that one of Baren groups have already been sent out… If he calls out and it's them then he will be dragged to the side he doesn't wish to be on. He will be forced to fight with them or face their wrath and die. He is well aware that any sign of possible treachery, or thoughts that the Feather Freedoms are good, won't be tolerated.

Not with a war rearing its ugly head.

Mello ends up having to skid to a stop when he spots a dead body. He doesn't recognize it and he manages to spot the feathers. "No." He moves closer then falls to his knees by the body. He shakily reaches over letting his hand hover a little over the others body. "I'm sorry. I couldn't prevent one death already…" He pulls his hand back swearing that he gets the feeling that he has no right to even touch the other. He closes his eyes with a sigh. "I will do my best to ensure that no one else will share the same fate as yours." He opens his eyes and gets up hand at his side. He begins hurrying along then he notices something on the ground. He can tell it's footprints and that they are familiar. "Near." He gasps softly then hurries along letting the footprints lead the way. His heart pounding hard and loudly as he hopes and prays that his love is alright. He doesn't want to lose Near.

Not after all that they've been through together.

So he has to find Near and make sure that he is okay.

That he is indeed alive.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen:

"We will need to cover all areas, especially any with any chance of entry, but still be able to fight." Light tells them as they listen to what he has to say. "Not only will there be attacks coming from the sides but also a frontal attack. They'll be hoping to distract us from the sneak attacks. We cannot allow them to do so." He looks down to the map laid out on the table in front of him. "The sneak attack groups will wait for as long as they have to until they spot an opening. They'll most likely use this tactic in the hopes of getting us to fall into a sense of security. In which they'll be expecting us to pull our forces back with orders of them to join the main fight. If we do that then they'll go through the unguarded area."

"What if they aren't there?" L speaks up and they all turn in slight confusion.

"L I think that Light-" Near begins wondering why L would say that, he knows how smart L is since L's intelligence made him want to become smarter too, but is cut off by Light.

"Continue. What's the plan you have cooking up?" Light inquires smiling at his lover. He knows that L has to be cooking up something as he wouldn't have brought this up otherwise.

L smiles softly. "Well we could make the enemy think that they aren't there. Then we can drop down from the trees where they would never expect us to come from." L glances to Jack who is looking a little thoughtful. "We could ruin their sneak attack with our own sneak attack."

"That could work." Jack nods liking the sound of this. "Then we would be also drawing out the enemies forces out into the open. We'd be able to take them down instead of worrying if there is more out there. A good plan L."

Light puts an arm around L's shoulders causing him to turn to him. He is smiling a little widely. "Good going babe."

L smiles softly with a light blush dusting his cheeks at this. His eyes flickering away as if becoming shy for a moment.

Jack turns away for a moment upon receiving a text message. He frowns slightly at this though when he turns and his eyes fall upon Near he grows curious. "Nate."

Near turns hearing his real name being called and watches as Jack moves over to him. He looks down when Jack moves his phone in front Near showing him something that is on there.

"Do you recognize this… Um… Person?" Jack questions the younger male as he isn't sure if the one in the picture sent to him is a boy or a girl.

Near gasps lightly as he sees just who Jack is talking about. "Yes. That's Mello. He's on our side."

Jack nods upon hearing this and pulls his phone away texting the group that sent the message. He informs them that the other is on their side and to bring him in.

Near starts to rush out wanting to go come along with Mello though L stops him.

"He'll come. Don't worry." L tells Near having picked him up and he moves him over. He places him to be standing on the ground right by his own body. "It's better for you to wait here for him to arrive instead of rushing out to find him. That way you won't be running around everywhere and he ends up here. He might even go off to try to find you. Okay?"

Near nods to this and turns to watch the entrance to where they are. His hands going up to twirl a strand of his hair around a finger out of nervousness and a little of anxiety.

Elsewhere….

"Hello?" Mello calls out in the hopes of finding someone. "I come in peace! I only wish to help you!" He tries calling out only to jump a little when some people come out approaching him.

One of them grab him by the wrist and lead him away somewhere.

Mello stumbles the first little bit but he follows along without protest. He has trust that Near has managed to convince them all that he is on their side. He trusts that he will be taken to a safe place. He continues to follow along as he is lead to the main house. He looks around in awe at how grand this place is. He is sure that it's not too different from the Barens one but something about it makes it seem amazing. He can see some birds flying around here and there even with some landing on or riding on some of those who are outside. He can't help but always get caught up in just how magical it looks with how close the birds seem to be to the group. His arm is tugged a little harshly as he hadn't even noticed that he had paused to look around until the one holding him gets him to walk. He is taken to a space and finally let go of. He looks around and his eyes land upon Near who is hurrying towards him. He begins rushing in his direction as well and the two only stop when they manage to put their arms around each other.

Near slightly tackling Mello which almost caused him to lose his balance. "I was so scared." He admits quietly to the other who embraces him a little harder though is careful to not hurt him. "I was sure you'd be okay… But I couldn't help worrying about you. Whether or not you'd be found out. If you'd arrive alive. If you'd arrive at all."

Mello steals a kiss to stop his boyfriend from rambling. He pulls away looking lovingly into the others eyes with his own half open ones. "It's okay. I'm okay. You're okay. At least that in the world is okay." He responds to the other softly making him smile and his shoulders visibly relax. He feels relieved to see his love relax.

"As much as it's cute to watch I should remind you two that we have a bit of a war going on." Jack speaks up though he has a slight smile upon his face.

Both Near and Mello turn with light blushes dusting their cheeks.

Mello clears his throat and nods. "Yes. Let us do so." He agrees and moves closer with Near coming along. "I got as much information as I could before coming here. Hopefully we'll be able to save lives with this information."

Jack nods in agreement to this. "Let us begin by hearing about what information you have brought to us."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen:

"They plan to get you to leave the main living area unguarded enough for them to sneak attack it." Mello explains to them. "They plan on taking all those left behind down. Burning down all buildings that they find. Not even the children are safe from them. They don't care about anyone here. They want everyone dead."

Jack looks down to the table in worry upon hearing this.

"It's going to be a huge frontal attack." Mello warns Jack. "They plan on making us have no choice but to send what we have at the frontal attack."

Jack takes a deep breath in through his nose then out through his mouth in a sigh. "And we're running out of time…" He realizes out loud in which Mello nods.

"They'll be attacking very soon here." Mello confirms and the others in the room glance to each other.

"And if we send half of our fighters to go against the frontal attack. Would we be able to do that?" Jack inquires to the blonde.

"It'd be hard and a lower chance of winning the frontal attack." Mello admits making Jack almost lower his head even more.

"It's truly a hard situation that they've put us in." Jack admits. "Sending half our fighters might be our best bet."

"What about if we tricked them?" It is Near who speaks up this time while twirling a strand of hair around his finger.

Everyone looks to him silently asking that he clarify what is on his mind.

"I mean what if we make them think that there is more attackers than there actually is. Then we leave a little less than half here. Who hide and leap out to attack anyone who gets past anyone hiding around on the outside of here." Near explains his plan and L bites his short fingernail in thought as he listens to this plan. "We have a few people make noise around and attack here and there especially on anyone who goes to investigate the noise. Staying out of sight but making them think that we have a sneak attack of our own. They'll think that there is more out there than there actually is."

"Hm." Jack taps his chin in thought before smiling softly and he nods. "Yes. I believe that it could work." He agrees to this.

"I just wish that we didn't have to fight." Near admits and pauses when Jack looks to him at this.

Jack regards him for a moment before turning away with a sigh. "I wish for that as well." He informs the other. "Too many lives will be lost that I wish I could avoid…" He turns away. "I'm going to get everyone ready." He leaves with that.

Light pulls L close and whispers to him as Mello pulls Near close. "What is on your mind?"

"I'm just wondering if there is a way to stop the war." L admits quietly. "That we didn't have to fight until one side wins. What if we went right to the leader?"

"It could work if we take out Quetzal. But it might not be easy." Light admits.

"Let us go talk to Jack." L leads Light away.

Mello glances to Near. "Are you ready?" He asks of his love who sighs softly.

"Mello… Are we truly doing the right thing?" Near questions glancing down.

"It's hard to say for sure. But I'm leaning more towards yes. We are just defending ourselves and trying to live after all."

"Even so…" Near begins and closes his eyes softly. "I can't help but feel that something is wrong." He clutches the front of his shirt with one hand.

"You don't think…" Mello begins but he stops himself.

Near's head snaps up at this with a gasp. "We're going at this all wrong!" He realizes. "But I doubt any of them will listen to us. Not with danger looming over all of our heads." He glances away at this. "How are we supposed to stop this?"

"I'm not sure." Mello admits softly as if not wanting to do so as he keeps his beloved close.

Near blinks hearing the sound of flapping wings and he turns to where the sound is coming from. He watches as a diamond dove flies into the room. He stretches out his arm offering his hand to the bird.

The diamond dove lands on his wrist and he brings the other closer. It looks to his face staying there on his wrist.

"What is it?" Near is curious as to what brought this bird here along with the why it is here. "Is something wrong." He lets the diamond dove climb up him until it reaches his partner in flight's feathers.

The diamond dove gently taps the feathers then quickly flies back to Near's wrist when there is a slight glow.

The ghost of the diamond dove that Near got feathers from comes out of the feathers. It flies around then lands on the table.

Mello is watching in shock and though Near hasn't heard of this happening he goes along with it.

Near moves over to the table and the ghost diamond dove glances to anything put on the table. "The war?" He questions and the ghost nods it's head. "Do you know what we are supposed to do?" He asks another question and the other diamond dove flies to the table. He watches it land and the two face each other before turning to look to him. His eyes flicker between the two birds then blinks as he believes that he knows what they are trying to say. "I think I get it."

"Share." Mello moves closer at this causing the platinum haired boy turns to look to the blonde boy.

"There is only one way to stop all of this once and for all. But we will have to take a risk." Near informs the other.

"I'll do whatever it fucking takes to stop all of this. Just tell what we need to do." Mello swears making the other smile softly at this.

Near turns to look back to the two birds still smiling. "Thank you for your help. I'll tell you along the way but mostly just follow my lead."

The two birds bow their heads in a slight nod in sync.

The ghost bird flies back into the feathers that glow for a moment before returning to normal.

The other diamond dove flies out of the room with Mello and Near following after it as quickly as they can.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen:

L and Light manage to find Jack gathering those that he is going to bring to fight. They also spot a few members who must be the sneak team to make the enemy think there is more than there actually is. They approach Jack who turns his attention to them.

"I'm glad you're here. I was hoping you two would be able to help out with a special job."

"I don't mean to be rude by interrupting you." Light speaks up before Jack can continue what he was about to say. "We were thinking of something that might be able to stop the war."

Jack's head slightly raises in perked interest upon hearing such words. "Go on." He encourages and this time L is the one that speaks.

"We believe that the Barens leader might be the one we need to target." L begins and as he explains it Jack brings a hand to his chin in thought while listening. "Without a leader they might become confused and might scatter. A leader is a huge thing especially in a fight. Especially since both groups truly do need a leader after we've always been under the ruling of one. They won't know what to do without their leader."

Jack nods liking the sound of this idea that the two of them had thought of. "I agree. You two will be with me. You'll be charging into battle at my side. I need you both to do everything that you can to help me not only spot the Barens leader but to get to said leader. From there I will take the leader down. I cannot ask anyone else to take on such a responsibility." He slightly glances away closing his eyes in almost a sigh. He opens his eyes only a second or two later. He takes a moment and everyone in the area pause to look up hearing slightly distant panicked chirping. "We need to move now." He raises his head high puffing his chest out to seem strong. "Let us go!" He takes the lead as all those in the group with him follow after him with L and Light managing to keep pace with him.

They are running through the land and glance up seeing scared birds flying away from one direction.

"We go the direction that those birds are running from!" Jack declares and continues to lead everyone down that path. He keeps leading them that way for a bit looking for any sign of trouble. He doesn't really like how things around them seem to be almost too quiet now. He slows to a stop on some cliff areas and looks down spotting movement. He spies the approaching group of enemies marching across the land.

The enemies clearly don't care about what they do to the land or about the animals.

Jack's hands clench into fists at the sight of this disrespect. "We attack from above. Remember what you're assigned to doing." He crouches and the others do the same. He gestures one way then the other way getting them to all line up along the edge of the cliffs.

They do take notice of the way that a bunch of birds seem to circle around above them. They turn back to the enemy as they are sure that the birds are here, probably having followed the group that they are close to when they saw them heading for battle, to help them fight.

To help them protect both of their homes.

Once the group is close enough Jack makes a bird whistle sound in which the attack group charges.

To the Barens group the enemy almost seems to have charged from the sky. They find themselves suddenly landed upon by their sworn enemies or watching someone next to them be tackled.

Knives and swords are swung to strike at each other all aiming for the opponents.

Some Feather Freedoms are tackled and slashed or stabbed with some never getting back up.

Other Barens are falling to the same fate as those Feather Freedoms.

However due to the difference in numbers the Feather Freedoms are struggling more than the Barens are as the Barens use numbers to their advantage.

The Barens remaining completely unaware of those Feather Freedoms sneaking around getting ready to strike.

Then the sounds of guns become joined in with the sounds of the war. At this the hidden Feather Freedoms begin firing their own guns at Barens getting their attention but not being spotted.

"There is more than there seems to be!" One Baren at the edge of the fighting shouts getting some nearby Baren's attention.

Including a Baren with heavy scars on his face who drops the body of one of the Feather Freedoms to turn to the Baren who had spoken. "Then we kill them too." He speaks with a gruff voice and his eyes narrow almost as if in disgust for their enemy.

So some Barens break away and begin looking for the Feather Freedoms that they know are out there even though they have no idea how many are out there.

The hidden Feather Freedoms keep hidden and attack from all sorts of different angles to keep them confused.

The birds that had come to help in the fight even swoop down startling Barens, pecking at them, and even full on attacking them.

The Barens shoot at them and slash as well as stab at them making birds fall along with their Feather Freedoms friends.

Jack winces at the sight of all of the death of not just people but also the birds that they all hold so close. He tries to not remind himself of the fact that more are probably dying at the house battling the sneak attacks that the Barens tried to hide. He feels the need of a reminder of the plan to try to help calm himself down. "Keep an eye out." He whispers to L and Light who remain crouched by him. "The moment that you see the leader then tell me immediately."

"We will." Light whispers back as he and L keep their eyes focused on the fighting happening down below.

"We'll be able to do this." L agrees speaking this way as he has noticed the way that Jack was feeling.

They haven't spotted the other leader though they keep sharply alert knowing that they'll have to move the moment that the other is spotted by any of them.

Meanwhile…

Near and Mello hurry after the group even though they are so far behind them that they can't see them. They had spotted the group leaving by the time that they spotted them. They tried to hurry their way however they quickly lost sight of them. They are hurrying along the way that they are sure that they went. They are running side by side hoping and praying that they will make it in time to stop this. They however end up being forced to slow their pace down to a screeching halt.

"Well well well. What do we have here? And where do you two think you're going?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen:

Kira stands there with a group that are ready to attack. He is smirking widely at them with a sword already drawn.

"Get out of the fucking way!" Mello snaps at the other glaring. His shoulders tense and his feet shifted a little apart in a strong stance.

"You really think that I'm going to just let you through?" Kira laughs as if that is the funniest thing he has ever heard. "Nope. I always knew you were soft Mello but to think you'd be soft enough to side with the enemy."

"It's not going soft. It's understanding." Mello corrects him on that making Kira look like he just wants to laugh. "They are not what we thought that they were!"

"Understanding? Understanding!? You're a liar." Kira points his sword at Mello making Near tense even more than he already was. "Either that or you have chosen to be too naive to see the truth that is right in front of you."

"The truth is that they really are just trying to live their lives just like us. They never asked for the war. They want to stop this war. They don't want lives to be needlessly lost if they can help it." Mello attempts to try to connect with anyone in the group hoping for help. He is well aware that not only will him and Near not be able to win against Kira's group, but that if they lose then they won't be able to stop the war.

"Oh. So now you're blaming the Barens?" Kira questions narrowing his eyes and a few in the group mummer with each other. "The group that raised you!? The group that let you be a part of it's family! You dare turn your back on them."

"That's not what I meant. Don't try to twist my words." Mello protests though it became clear that Kira was having none of that.

"You're a traitor to those who showed you kindness. And for that you will die alongside the scum that you betrayed everyone for." Kira lets out a battle cry and leads the group in charging to attack the two.

Elsewhere….

"There!" Light points out the Barens leader when he sees him.

Jack nods. "Alright. All I need you two to do now is help me make sure that I reach the leader. I will handle things from there."

L and Light nod to this then moving alongside the Feather Freedoms leader they make their way towards the fight. They make sure to take Jack the way through where they'll dodge as much fighting as possible. They are just two people and Jack has to get to Quetzal so this war can be ended once and for all.

A Baren leaps in front of them making them stop.

L is the first to move as he charges straight for the Baren.

The Baren charges towards L as well.

L slightly skids to a stop then he ducks his body down with one leg swinging upwards. He slams a powerful kick to the Barens jaw sending said Baren almost flying backwards however gravity seems to pull the Baren down to the ground. He lowers his foot to the ground only to turn to the other two. "Go! I've got this guy handled!"

The two nod and go to hurry past though Light pauses for a moment by his lover.

"Please be careful. Stay alive." Light then hurries after Jack who he manages to quickly catch up to.

L turns having watched Light even now as he is heading off and away. "I will. But the same goes towards you." He speaks quietly to himself as Light had to hurry away before he could speak. He turns to the Baren that he had kicked who is now attempting to get to his feet. "No matter what happens I love you." He adds under his breath like a silent promise. He shifts his feet hands very slightly raised as he gets ready to fight the Baren who has stumbled to his feet.

The Baren glares at L with such anger and hatred that makes L all the more ready to do everything he can to defend himself. "Oh. You think you're something special huh?" The slightly deep voice of the Baren says with a growl in his tone. "Fine. Fine then. Come at me you piece of shit!"

L doesn't charge as he calculates that this enemy that he is facing has a trick up his sleeve.

The Barens smile turns downwards towards a frown when L doesn't seem to take the bait. "Oh? You think you're so clever do you?" He throws the question to the other. "Well don't because I made that obvious." He charges towards L who shifts his foot ready to strike the other. He swings a punch in the others direction in which the raven Feather Freedom dips his head in a dodge. He barely manages to jump back to make one of L's attacks miss. "Ha! You can't hit-" He is suddenly cut off when L swings his foot around smashing it into the Baren's cheek.

The Baren is knocked to the ground harshly. He tries to sit up and spits out some blood from his mouth to the ground he is on. His glare turning one of a death glare to his enemy who looks ready to go again. "Oh. That. Is. It!" He snaps at him sharply with an enraged snarl. "You are so dead!" He tries to pull out a knife attempting to make sure that L won't notice it.

In the meantime Light and Jack are getting closer and closer to Quetzal who has his back to them. Just before they can reach him the other turns and spots them causing him to fully turn around.

Quetzal smirks at the two of them as the two slow to a stop. "So. We finally meet on the battlefield." His eyes drift to Light's direction. "Oh. And would you look at that. You brought the traitor along with you." He raises one hand to be by his shoulder yet away from his body. "How touching." He snaps his fingers and two strong looking Barens who had been hiding step out into view to stand with their leader. "Now you both are going to die." He snaps his fingers again then right after he points to the direction of Light.

The two that had come to the Barens leaders side rush forward attacking Light while ignoring Jack. One swipes a switchblade in the brunettes direction while the other tries to get around behind said brunette to grab hold of him.

Jack is about to attempt to help Light but movement makes him turn back to look Quetzal who is starting to advance.

"Don't you fucking dare forget about me." Quetzal snarls in rage as he keeps his focus on Jack.

"Too bad it's so easy to do." Jack responds knowing that he needs to fight the other; so he hopes that being blinded by rage might help make the opening he needs.

"You are wrong!" Quetzal slashes at Jack who leaps back pulling out his own sword to get this fight underway.

"I will do." Jack pauses in his speech to swing his sword at Quetzal who manages to dodge. "What I must. To protect those that are under my care. Even if it mean taking your life."

"I don't think so." Quetzal responds in which their swords clash together with a heavy clang.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen:

Mello tackles Kira who tried to get to Near. He manages to shove him down.

Near on the other hand ends up with three surrounding him.

Two others attempt to get Mello off of Kira. They do it by working together and they toss Mello off to the side.

Mello hits the ground a little hard on his back. He then has to roll to the side just in time to dodge a sword that had tried to stab him. He hurries to his feet and finds the Kira and the other two are now blocking his way to Near. He glares at them all while trying to figure out a way to get to the other. He charges straight for them needing to get them to move if he is to reach his love. He is about to slam his body into Kira's since he's in the middle. He however has to skid to a stop when Kira moves his sword. He doesn't want to get stabbed after all. He raises his fists as the other two move to be on either side of him. His head turning to look from one side to the other being cautious of the two. He turns back to Kira seemingly just in time as the other slashes at him. He jumps back to try to dodge the attack only for a part of his arm to get cut open. He gasps and can feel the blood start to drip down his arm. He glares at Kira who glares back at him.

Kira raises his sword to strike once more when a dove swoops down pecking his hand as it flies past. He makes a slightly startled sound as he jumps. He glares at the bird that turns beginning to head back towards him. He then blinks as a whole flock of birds come over to join. "What!?"

The birds swoop down only attacking Kira's group giving Mello and Near time to escape past the group.

"Thank you." Near speaks to the birds then he hurries over to Mello in which they head off together.

They hurry through the land trying to find the battle field. They know that they have to stop this before it's too late.

Mello glances to Near and notices that he has a cut on his upper arm as well as on his side. He supposes that the other is lucky that they aren't severe. He turns back to where they are going. He knows that now isn't the time to fix it seeing as it'd waste precious time.

They make it to a hill where they pause at the top. They glance around themselves trying to see if they can spot the battle that they've been searching for.

"There!" Near calls out suddenly getting Mello's attention as the blonde turns to him. He is pointing in one direction that Mello follows with his gaze.

Some birds are seen diving into an area that is blocked by some trees for the two.

They turn to each other as Near lowers his hand. They turn away and begin going down the hill into the direction of where they are now sure is where the fight is. They run through the trees attempting to stay side by side however they do have to move apart a few times to get passed a tree or two. They continue hurrying the way that they need to get to. They skid to a stop finding a log across a long drop. They'll need to cross it to reach the spot faster. They do have the option to move around the thing but they can just barely see the end of the drop. They know that it would take quite a bit longer to try to walk around it.

Near is the first to move. He climbs onto the log and with his arms straight out on either side he begins to walk across. He continues to go along the log while Mello watches in anxiety. He hops down on the other side only to turn around. "Come on! You can do it!" He calls back to the blonde who nods.

Mello climbs onto it. He begins walking across just like Near did… Only halfway he ends up slipping falling to the right. He barely manages to catch himself. He is holding onto a branch that is currently managing to hold him.

"Mello!" Near cries out in worry. He moves closer only to stop when his toes move off of the edge causing some parts of the edge to fall down the drop. He backs off a step or two to try to not do any more damage.

"I'm okay." Mello assures the other. "Don't worry I'll climb back up." He begins trying to do so. "Just stay away from the edge!" He manages to get back up onto the log. He crouch walks the rest of the way. He hops down landing by Near.

Near hugs him having been fearful for the others life.

Mello hugs the other back to try to calm him down. "Hey. It's okay."

"I thought I was going to lose you." Near tells him sadly as they hug.

"But I'm still here." Mello shushes gently.

Their little moment is interrupted by the sound of a gun going off. They pull away and continue going just hoping that they'll be able to get there in time. They keep running in the direction that they had seen the birds in. They finally skid to a stop upon coming across the edge of the battle. They are standing slightly above the ground where the battle is. They look around in horror seeing people from either side are struck down. They also notice others laying on the ground dead or injured. They turn to glance to each other then they turn back to hop down heading straight into the battle. They try to make their way through the battle avoiding as many fighting people as they can. They know that there is only one way for them to be able to end this. They finally spot what they are looking for. They hurry towards it seeing the two get ready to strike the other. They leap up with a slightly distant yet loud boom of thunder. They land between the two leaders just as the sound of the thunder falls silent. Mello facing the Baren's leader and Near facing the Feather Freedoms leader. They are standing side by side as they stare at each leader.

The moment of thunder made everyone pause then whispers of what has happened makes everyone, who can, turn to look where Mello and Near are.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen:

"Nate?" Jack gasps as the two of them stare at each other letting their eyes become locked together. "What do you think you are doing?"

Near slightly narrows his eyes at Jack in a rather determined gesture instead of threatening.

"Mihael!" Quetzal slightly growls. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!? Get out of the way!"

"No." Mello growls back in response as his glaring eyes meet Quetzal's own glaring eyes. "I will not." He stays strong.

Quetzal slightly growls at him at hearing this. His head slightly jerking back. "So you've become so weak that you'd rather go along with the enemy than your own kind!"

"I am in love with Nate." Mello informs the other. "And there is nothing that can change that!"

Quetzal snarls upon hearing such news. "So you're just as much of a traitor as Light is!" He glares at the blonde who glares right back at him.

"You just haven't met them like we have." Mello points out to the other who is standing before him. "They are not worthy of this."

"You're soft!"

Mello stands his ground.

"Nate I don't want you to get hurt." Jack tells Near who gives a slightly sympathetic look.

"Jack. All of this has to stop." Near tells him with absolutely no unsteadiness in his voice. "We shouldn't be fighting."

"But they-" Jack begins only to be interrupted by Near.

"They? Jack look around yourself." Near tries to get the other to listen. "Though we may have different beliefs, traditions and such doesn't make us any less the same. We are all human. No matter what side we are standing on."

Jack glances around himself and he can't believe his eyes as he sees that what Near is saying is true. He sees that the only differences is the feathers between the groups. He turns back to Near who smiles softly at him. He smiles softly back and gives a soft nod causing the younger to smile even more. "Heh. You really are something else Nate." He extends his arm out to the side only to drop his weapon.

When the weapon hits the ground both Quetzal and Mello turn to see what has happened.

The Feather Freedom glance around at each at this.

"Fool!" Quetzal hisses. "I'll even kill you now!"

"No." A voice speaks up causing everyone to glance to who had just spoken.

It is Matsuda from the Barens. He tosses his weapon down to the ground then moves to stand kind of by Mello facing his leader. "Enough is enough." He tells the other who now glares at him. "This feels wrong. Nate is right. We are the same."

A bunch of others begin whispering and they also begin dropping their weapons.

The birds that were helping the Feather Freedoms even land on the ground or on Feather Freedom members heads or shoulders.

Quetzal's head is whipping from side to side as this is happening until he is the only one holding a weapon. "You fools! Pick up your weapons! Fight!"

No one moves, much to Quetzal's horror.

Quetzal's hands shake with rage and he swings at Mello planning to go through whoever he has to get what he feels needs to be done… That is until Light tosses a dagger at him slicing his hand so he drops his weapon. He lets out a sound of pain then a few others tackle him using scarves to tie his hands like cuffs. He struggles. "I will get you back for this!" He shouts glaring around himself. He is brought to his feet and taken away by two strong Baren members.

L and Light come over to stand by Mello, Near and Jack as everyone watches Quetzal be taken away.

"What is going to happen to him?" Near inquires glancing to Mello and Light.

"It is likely that he'll get locked up or he'll get banished." Light admits.

"I'll be making sure that he is locked up." Another voice speaks up getting their attention. "A man like that cannot be allowed to be let loose. If we do let him go elsewhere it is highly likely that he'll gather people only to come back to restart the war. He could also try to kill all of us until there is nothing left. It is much safer for all of us that the man is locked up."

"Thank you father." Light speaks and gets a soft nod in return.

Mello hugs Near and L can't help but do the same to Light.

Light and Near both give loving smiles to the other two.

Someone approaches the group causing them to turn to said other. "Light." Ide begins as they listen to what it is that he has to say. "I know it'd be a bit sudden but we would like to ask that you become the new leader of the Barens." He informs him. "We believe that with your knowledge, acceptance and age you'll become a fine leader."

Light blinks in surprise at this only to smile softly. "I won't let you down." He promises.

Ide nods with a smile on his own face. "We are sure you won't." He agrees to this.

Jack approaches Light who turns to look to him. He smiles at the other then offers his hand to him. "Let us agree on peace from now on between the two groups." He suggests in which Light smiles and nods.

Light extends his hand and takes a hold of Jacks hand giving a small shake. "It is agreed. Feather Freedoms are welcome to visit our land."

"As is the Barens to our land." Jack agrees.

The crowd erupting in a roar of a cheer as the two keep their hands together only for a moment longer before pulling them apart.

"Let us go home." Jack suggests with that officially done. "Whichever home we want to call our home."

Everyone nods and they all part ways for now going one way or another. They also make sure to help the injured and to carry the dead to their homes to be buried.

L and Light head to take the Barens home though someone is sent with the Feather freedoms to bring back any sneak attack groups.

Mello goes with Near to go to the Feather Freedom home for now.

Peace has been restored and others from each group are getting to knock one another. Peace became reinforced as they found connections with those that they had once thought of as their enemy.

Kira and his followers vanished after getting wind of the peace between the groups.

Quetzal was locked up for the rest of eternity.

Jack is looking over the Feather freedom's home from a tree branch. He can see some Barens over for a visit peacefully talking to the Feather Freedoms there. He can also see some of the children playing with each other or with a few birds. He closes his eyes softly with a smile. "It truly was true." His eyes open a little. "A dove will save the day." He looks to Near and Mello with half open eyes. His gaze mostly focusing on Near. "Thank you dear Nate. Thank you for saving us dear dove. You'll make a great leader one day." He finishes speaking then he looks upwards towards the sky just as a falcon flies by overhead.

The end.


End file.
